Complicated
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: A 6 year old, an impending wedding, an old crush, and a cynical friend, and more may just make things complicated for Alli Malfoy. Sequel to To Be A Malfoy. Crap Summary Rated M for later chapters
1. School Meetings, A Teacher, and a Ring

Complicated: Sequel to TBAM

Chapter 1-School Meetings, a Teacher, and a Ring

A/N: And here it is! The sequel to TBAM. It's not going to be as random as it's prequel but I'll try to keep a lot of the weirdness in it.

"Mummy! Mummy wake up!" I hear a tiny voice. I groan and shove the blanket over my head. Merlin the girl can wail. "MUMMY! DADDY'S GONNA BE HERE SOON!" she screamed again. I finally wrenched the covers away from my head and sat up. A blonde six yearold with bright green eyes and pale skin looked up at me impatiently.

"Alright I'm up! Keep your nappies on" I grumbled as I got up off the bed.

"Mummy I haven't worn nappies in ages!" she said, scowling. She looks just like Al when she does that.

"I know, so you're all set to go to the school meeting today?" I asked, as I walked into the bathroom. Her unruly blonde hair bounced as she followed me in. She was wearing a Muggle Private Academy uniform. Dad was adamantly against letting Tamsin go to a Muggle school until she went off to Hogwarts. I guess he still suffers from his parent's Pureblood ideals.

"Grandpa says I shouldn't have to go to Muggle school. Mason's not going, so why do I have to?" she asked, giving me a condescending look, worthy of my Dad's praise. I shouldn't let her spend time at Mum and Dad's anymore.

"Well, Mason may not, _get _to go but that's Grandpa's decision. Daddy and I have decided that you get to go to Muggle Private school. Now get your bag and Gryffy because Daddy'll be here in a minute" I said, referring to her stuffed Hippogriff. She's had that thing since she was born.

"Hey! Look at you! You look all grown up in your uniform, Tam" Al said, as I pulled my beat up Bulgaria sweater over my white tank top.

"You look wonderful as always Alli" he said, hugging me tightly. Merlin, I love him.

"Oh you liar, you're just saying that so I'll let you spend the night" I said, slapping his arm.

"You're right because that's all I want from you" he said, sarcastically.

"Night said she and Cam are going to meet us at the gates of that Muggle Academy. Aludra's very excited" I said, as the three of us walked outside. We walked behind the building and did side-along apparition. Here we stood, behind a large oak tree, a few feet away from the gates to the Muggle Academy. I could see a tall brunette, a blue haired woman, and a turquoise haired little girl. Cam, Night, and Aludra were indeed a strange sight. Well, Night and Aludra were. At six years old, Aludra had long wavy hair always turquoise and everything about her said "Gothic Ballerina". Much like Night. Cam was still his normal clean cut looking self.

"Hey Night! Hey Cam!" I called, running to my two bestfriends. They both enveloped me in a hug and we laughed and talked while Al stood there uncomfortably. That's when another voice interrupted us. It was Theo and Mandi with Michel. Who looked so much like Theo it wasn't funny. Michel was starting at the school because I told Theo it'd be good for him. Now the only kid missing was Mirabelle. She was starting in Kindergarten with Michel. Both were very close due to the fact that Mandi was Victoire's friend from France.

"Hi Aludra!" Tamsin said, happily. She ran over to Aludra and hugged her tightly. They reminded me of Night and me when we were that age.

"Hello Tamsin. How was your summer?" Aludra asked, pushing her turquoise fringe out of her eyes. A second later, her curly hair was straight as corn silk. Tamsin looked at her hair longingly, just like I did at Night's hair years ago.

"Brilliant! Grandma and Grandpa bought me all new everything for school and stuff! What about you?" Tamsin said, showing off her new knapsack.

"Same, Mum bought me all new nail polish and black lipstick and a new black laced corset tutu and shiny black silk ballet slippers" Aludra said, referring to the items in her vintage Weird Sisters black knapsack. She really was the spitting image of Night. Just like her in every way.

"Well come on then. Time to meet the Mugg-I mean teachers. Yeah. Remember kids, no mentioning anything magical and don't use the word Muggle at all" Cam said, and Aludra nodded, her straightened locks bouncing into turquoise curls. "And don't do that Aludra. Muggle kids don't have what you have" he said, bending on one knee.

"Yes Daddy" she said, hugging him tightly.

"Same goes to you Tam" Al said, picking her up and hugging her.

"O….kay" she sighed, rolling her eyes. She was definitely our kid. We walked past the gates and the Muggle parents and their kids. I wonder how many of them will be future witches and wizards?

"Sorry I'm late. Vic had an emergency at Gringotts so she asked me to pick Mimi up from her Mum's. I had to floo from the Ministry" Teddy said, as he put down his beautiful blonde daughter. Teddy and Michel always called Mirabelle, Mimi. Mirabelle always called Michel, Mickey. It was so cute.

"Well come on then, Ted" Theo said, smiling at him. Mirabelle ran to Michel and the two started chatting in fast French. How a five yearold could learn French fluently so fast, I'll never know.

Teddy and Theo went in the opposite directions towards the Kindergarten rooms. So it was just me, Al, Tamsin, Night, Cam, and Aludra all headed into the same classroom. I was so nervous I've never really interacted with adult Muggles. I had no idea what I was going to do. As soon as we entered the classroom, the thirty something yearold parents stared at us. Frick. We're the only really young parents. I can see their judgmental stares, the pricks.

"Hello, my name is Miss Collins. Rebekah Collins. I am the teacher for this class. It's so nice to meet you all. Please take seats and I will ask you to come up here with your child so we can get to know each other better" she said, smiling warmly. Unlike the other pricks. Rebekah Collins looked to be about our age. She was taller than me but shorter than Night. Her hair was wavy and golden which was tied carelessly into loose bun. Her eyes were a bright sky blue and she wore light makeup. "Ok let's see um…Mr. and Mrs. Finch-Fletchly" she said, looking up.

The other parents frowned at the eccentric appearances of Night and Aludra. "We're the Finch-Fletchlys and this is our daughter, Aludra" he said, introducing his family proudly.

"Nice to meet you and my, your daughter is quite beautiful" she said, sincerely. After a moment of getting to know them, she handed them a letter. Then they hugged me and shook Al's hand. Tamsin waved to Aludra and they left. About five families later, I was getting annoyed and Al looked bored to shite.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Malfoy?" she asked, in a strange tone. A little too strangely if you ask me.

"Yes, hello. I am Albus Potter and this is Allisha Malfoy, my girlfriend. This is our daughter, Tamsin Malfoy" Al said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah Hi. Just Alli" I said, smiling awkwardly. She just looked so familiar to me. I knew her from somewhere but, I just couldn't place it.

"Well, so this is little Tamsin. We're going to have fun this year, aren't we?" she asked, smiling at our daughter.

"If you say so" she said, looking up at Miss Collins.

"Tamsin, don't be rude" Al said, making her frown slightly.

"Sorry Miss Collins" she said, making her smile at our daughter.

"Well that's alright Tamsin" she said, patting her unruly hair.

After explaining everything and handing us the letters, we shook her hand and took Tamsin to get an icecream. Rebekah Collins…where have I heard that name before? Holy crap! She's Blaine's new girlfriend! I remember her name being mentioned when we were having lunch together two weeks ago. She was a witch who just moved here from Wales like two months ago.

We're supposed to be meeting her next week at Blaine's birthday party. Well, who knew? A witch teaching at the Muggle Academy is actually Blaine's new girlfriend. Wow. Small world. "Alli, what's on your mind, Love?" Al asked, as we walked into the Muggle Ice cream parlor.

"Tamsin's teacher is Blaine's new girlfriend" I said, making him gape at me stupidly.

"Are you bloody serious?" he asked, as he placed an order for Tamsin's ice cream.

"Yeah. I remember him mentioning her when we had lunch together" I said, as we sat in a booth and watched Tamsin eat.

"Well I'll be a Hippogriff's arse. Blaine Zabini, in love? With a school teacher? Wow" Al said, as he wiped the chocolate mess from Tamsin's face.

"Daddy! I can do it myself!" she said, slapping his hand away.

"Alright love" he said, as he made a mess of his own ice cream cone. I shook my head softly and laughed. "What?" he asked, looking down at his shirt. "Aw…f…"

"Watch it Al, six yearold in the area" I said, as I took my wand out under the table and performed the cleaning charm on his shirt.

"Thanks love" he said, leaning over and kissing me softly.

"Mum, Dad. Please. That's so wrong" Tamsin muttered, in a tone that clearly said "James". Now I have to tell Al not to let her spend time with James anymore.

"Tamsin mind your manners" I said, making her scowl at me. Like Al. Great. She has to start being around women now. Men are poisoning her. Like they poison everything. Well, except for Al. I can always count on him. He'll never be like the rest. He knows not to ruin a good thing like us being unmarried and living in separate flats.

"Tamsin, can you hand me the box" Al said, making me look at him curiously. Her eyes lit up excitedly and she pulled a tiny black box out of her knapsack. Oh crap. Oh no. He's going to propose. Here, in an icecream parlor. He got up in front of me and then kneeled on one knee. He opened the box and it was a beautiful diamond in a delicate gold band. It was beautiful. "Allisha Malfoy, mother of my child, love of my life, will you marry me?" he asked, looking at me lovingly.

"Oh fuck".

**A/N: Here is is the slightly re edited version of Complicated, there chapters will be coming out fast because I'm already working on chapter 17, hope you like it.**


	2. Drunken Life Advice

Chapter 2-Drunken Life Advice

**A/N: If you're still reading this, you flatter me. This chapter is dedicated to roadpie for actually letting me use something he had said to me the other day. Thank you dear.**

"Oh fuck? You said "Oh fuck" when he proposed? Alli, you need to get a grip. You two have been dating for five years and you don't even live together. What's the matter with you?" Jaden asked, as we sat together in a Muggle café the day "it" happened. Jaden and Samson were still together and had actually had a Binding Ceremony last year.

So we always have lunch together on Mondays, in order to catch up on things. Jaden's hair was still its brightish red except his ends were now a lighter tone. His brilliant eyes were no longer hidden by his square rimmed glasses as he finally decided to get his sight corrected by these Muggle things called "contact lenses".

"Yeah, I said oh fuck. After that, he kinda just kissed Tamsin's head and then left. She asked me why I didn't say yes and I couldn't answer her. I told her never to mention that again but, I ended up having to bribe her with another very large and chocolaty icecream mountain. I'm telling you she is learning from your cousins and I don't like it. Tell James to corrupt his own kids, not mine" I muttered, staring down at my half eaten double bacon cheeseburger.

"Tell that to him yourself. I barely see the bloke since he's been traded to the Falmouth Falcons. He's their new captain" Jaden said, as he nibbled at his chicken salad sandwich.

"What makes you think I even really see him?" I said, shoving a handful of chips in my mouth.

"That's attractive" Jaden said, rolling his eyes.

"Sod off J I'm depressed" I said, spitting a few chips at him.

"You're gross Alli. Honestly, you're twenty one and you still eat like you did six years ago. No wonder Al's the only bloke interested. He eats like an even bigger pig" Jaden said, laughing.

"Arsehole" I muttered, as I took a large bite of my burger.

"Where is Tamsin anyway?" Jaden said, as he drank his raspberry iced tea.

"She's spending the night at Night and Cam's. I'm going to Floo Al and ask him to come over so we can talk about what happened earlier" I said, dreading the conversation.

"Ah, well I hope you two work this out. Need I remind you of the misery you went through six years ago?" Jaden said, crossing his legs. What a poof.

"How can I forget? So how's Samson doing?" I asked, changing the subject. Jaden had to be a bitch and mention that.

"Oh he's great. Just made Healer in St. Mungos" Jaden said, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"That's good. So how's your job at the Prophet?" I asked, as I finished off the remains of my burger.

"Great, everyone's really nice. Except for my boss, she's a real hag" Jaden said, as he finished his sandwich. "So, I'll see you next week?" he said, as he paid his half of the bill.

"Yep, tell Sam I said hi" I said, as he kissed my cheek.

"I will, bye lovey" he said, sashaying out of the restaurant. After sitting there for a few minutes, I stood up. What the crap am I going to do? I have to talk to Al. I don't want to lose him again. Not like that Valentine's Day six years ago…

I had just gotten out of the grocery store when I decided to just walk the rest of the way to my flat. I ended up having to cut through the park. It was dark and I was thankful that I hadn't left my wand at home like that last time. I sat down on one of the benches, trying to think about what I would say. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't think. So, I sat and thought and thought and finally I was about to get up, when a bloke sat next to me. Well, he sort of stumbled against my chest before finally plopping down next to me. He looked like a University student. He was definitely a Muggle. He was seriously pissed as a fart. "Er…are you alright, mate?" I asked, tapping at his shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm fine…completely wasted but fine. What's a little girl like you doing out this late near a University campus anyway?" he asked, in a slurred voice. Bollocks, he thinks I'm a little girl. I hate being short and practically flat chested.

"Eh, I'm twenty one" I said, uncomfortably. I didn't want to sit here with a drunk, hormonal, and probably randy University student. But, I couldn't leave him alone to endanger his own life. I studied his features for a moment and decided that he looks safe enough. He was quite fit too. He had a very light tan and his hair was a chestnut brown with lighter highlights, gelled into lazy spikes, much like Sean's old hairstyle, and his eyes were the honey brown with little golden flecks.

"Really? Coulda fooled me…you look like you're fifteen at least, and a bonnie lass at that" he said, in a thick Scottish brogue. Jeez, he could be related to the Wood's. But alas, he looks nothing like them, at all. So, I was safe. "So what's got your knickers in a twist?" he slurred, as he laid his arm around my shoulders. Shit.

"Well, my boyfriend of six years proposed earlier today and I said "oh fuck" So he ended up leaving and I'm supposed to meet him in my flat tonight to try to explain things" I said, miserably.

"So why'd you say that? Do you not love'im?" he asked, belching loudly. God damnit, I just want to go home now.

"I do love him. I've loved him for the better part of five years" I said, looking down at my shoes.

"Then what are you waiting for Lassie? Go and tell him yes. If you don't, you'll end up like me. A drunk and single University student" he said, throwing his bottle of whiskey across the grass.

"Uh thanks for the advice..er.."

"Callum, and you are?" he asked, breathing on me. His breath was nothing but whiskey. If he blew into fire, it could have set fire to a whole town.

"Eh..Alli" I said, getting up. He stood up in front of me and I could see that he was tall as hell. I had to look up to see his face.

"Do you mind if I go home with you? I'm afraid, I'm too drunk to know where I am or where I live" he said, in a very horrible slur, I almost didn't understand him.

I know I should say no but, he seemed perfectly harmless and he was drunk as shit. "Er…okay but just for the night and don't try anything funny" I said, as I took him by the arm and led him to my flat which, thanks to mum and dad, was on the very nice side of town.

"Thanks Lass" he said, as he stumbled forward. Very. Very. Drunk. It was just about midnight when I finally got home. Al wasn't there. I saw the remnants of a chicken and ham sandwich and a cold cup of half drunk tea. He was probably really mad now. How could I explain where I was and why I didn't show up today? "Uh I picked up a drunk University bloke and took him home with me?" No, absolutely not.

"No problem" I said, and as soon as we got into my room he sort of just dropped on my bed. On Al's side of my bed. "Hey! Callum, you can't sleep he…oh forget it" I muttered. He was already snoring, shoes and all. So, I got into my Bulgaria jersey and pajama shorts. I got under the covers and turned away from the sleeping Scotsman. This is so wrong.

Just when I thought it wouldn't get any more awkward, he draped his muscled arm around me and got closer. I could hear his light snores and steady breath. He was still asleep. I only hope he wasn't a psycho killer or a thief and I would actually wake up tomorrow and find my stuff still here. After awhile, his breathing eased my thoughts and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

"ALLISHA MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL!" yelled a surprised voice. Kiley. Crap. I forgot he has a key to my flat and today is Tuesday, which means I'm supposed to be helping him pick out an engagement ring for October today.

"Can you stop yelling Geoff, it's still early" Callum mumbled, sleepily.

I pushed his arm off and hopped off of my bed. "Kiley shut up. It's not at all what you think" I said, crossing my arms. He simply crossed his and stayed silent. For once, he was going to let me explain. Nice. "Callum is a University student and he gave me advice last night when he stumbled upon the bench I was sitting on in a drunken stupor. I mean he was pissed as a fart in space. So we talked for a while and he asked if he could come crash here since he was too drunk to know where he was or anything. As soon as we got here, he crashed. Nothing happened" I explained, and he just sighed.

"Damn it Alli, you are too nice for your own good. The bloke could have tried to rob or murder you" Kiley said, giving me a tight hug.

"Yeah but, I'm okay so how about you let me take a shower and then I can get this bloke on his way and we can go look for a ring" I said, smiling. Awkwardly.

"Alright, I'll make some tea and toast for the drunk bloke" Kiley said, walking off.

So after showering and dressing, I walked into my room where Callum was still asleep. I heard the door open and small footsteps run into the livingroom. "Uncle Kiley!" Tamsin squealed. Fuck. That means Al must be with her.

"Hey Al, want some toast?" Kiley asked, as I looked through the small open space.

"No thanks mate. Just came by to get Tam's knapsack for school. Plus, I need to talk to Alli for a minute" he said, looking tired.

"It's in Alli's room, I think" Kiley said, smirking. I'm going to murder him in the most painful way. Bloody Benedict Arnold.

So I jumped on top of Callum to try to wake him up but the bloke slept like a bloody rock. "Callum, wake up! You have to get out of here if you don't want to die!" I hissed, as Al's footsteps got closer. "Wake up! Damn you!" I hissed again, grabbing him by the hair and yanking hard.

"ARRRGGHHHHHH! What in bloody arse are you doing?" he yelled in pain. At this moment, Al kicked the door open and the expressions on his face ranged from worried, to hurt, and then to anger.

"What the fuck is going on here! Who the fuck is that?" Al yelled, as I stared up at him completely mortified.

"Eh…Al..meet Callum. Callum, meet Al. My boyfriend" I said looking down at Callum who, I was still sitting on.

"You're the bloke Alli was speakin of last night. Nice to meet you Laddie" he groaned, I'm pretty sure I was crushing some vital organs and I still had a fistful of his hair in my hand.

"Can't say I feel the same" he said, bitterly.

"Al he needed help lastnight so I let him crash here. Nothing happened. I swear it! You're the only bloke in my life I could ever love. I want to be with you and no one else" I said, getting off of Callum's back and running into Al's arms.

"Eh well, I don't like that you took a drunk bloke home but, I trust you and I'm sorry I proposed to you at an icecream shop yesterday" he said, hugging me tightly.

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about Al. I love you so much! I do want to marry you!" I said, looking up into his green eyes.

"Well then let me do it right" he said, kneeling in front of me. "Will you marry me?" he asked, pulling the small box out of his pocket once more.

"Yes" I said, smiling as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"About bloody time" Kiley said, standing at the door next to our grinning daughter.

"Congrats Alli and Al. Well, I have to go. Classes start soon and I need to shower. Thanks for letting me stay. Sorry about sharing a bed with your Lass" Callum said, patting his shoulder.

"Eh thanks mate" Al said, awkwardly.

"Bye Callum, and be careful with the drinking next time" I said, as he shook Kiley's hand and then left.

"I hope I never see that bloke again" Al said, turning back to me.

"He was nice though" I said, smiling at my fiancée.

"Still, he was pretty fit and seeing you on top of him almost put me in a state of murderous rage" Al said, smirking. Arse.

"Oh shush. You won't be the only one feeling like that because now we have to tell my Dad that we're engaged" I said, making his smirk disappear.

"Shit"

**A/N: Here it is. Chapter two. Again, it did not come out like I wanted. Oh well. Hope you liked it. More Callum in later chapters.**


	3. Telling Dad and Then Everyone Else

Chapter 3-Telling Dad and Then Everyone Else…Bollocks

"Your Dad's going to kill me Alli. Why can't we just wait until the day of the Wedding?" Al said, as we walked through the gates of the Muggle school.

"Because, last time we didn't tell my Dad something soon after it happened, he almost pressed charges on you" I said, as we passed a thirty something year old couple with a son that looked like he would grow up to be a complete arsehole. I hope Tamsin doesn't make friends with him. Not that she would. Tam leans more towards the "Goth" side with Aludra. Al doesn't like it but I've decided I'm going to let Tam be who she wants to be.

I looked down at her hands and realize that Aludra's already painted Tam's nails black. Wow. She's even wearing mini combat boots and studded bracelets. My six yearold is a Goth in training. "I feel weird. We're the youngest parents here. Not to mention, our child is mental like me" I whispered, as Al took hold of my hand.

"Alli, just because we're not even in our mid-twenties, doesn't mean we're shittier parents then they are. We're probably doing a better job than these muggles, they've probably already screwed up their kids" Al whispered, making me feel better. I guess that's how I know we are meant for eachother.

"Come on Mum! Dad! We're going to be late meeting with Aludra!" Tamsin whined, as she ran toward the building.

"Tamsin don't run! Come back here!" I yelled. Al and I groaned and ran after her. She ended up colliding with someone's back. "Oh! I'm so sorry, she's quite clumsy at times" I apologized as Al picked her up and dusted off her skirt.

"Oh it's alri-Alli? What are you doing here?" said, a familiar voice. I looked up to see Callum. I had just seen him this morning. What the Hell?

"Eh, I'm dropping my daughter off it's her first day in First form. What are you doing here?" I asked, noticing the kid next to him. He was like a mini Callum.

"I didn't know you had a daughter. Well I don't really know anything about you. Well this is my little brother Gregor. Nice to meet you officially, my name is Callum Lennox" he said, extending his hand.

"Allisha Malfoy, nice to officially meet you" I said, shaking his hand. He looked at me strangely like Rebekah had.

"Albus Potter and this is Tamsin" Al said, then shaking his hand once more. I could tell Al really didn't like Callum. That or, he just didn't trust him. Callum also looked at him in a strange off putting way. What was with all of the weird looks?

"Tamsin Malfoy" Tamsin said, offering her hand to Callum's handsome little brother.

"Gregory Lennox" he said, in a softer accent. He shook Tamsin's hand and stared at her before finally letting it go. Oh crap, do six year olds get crushes? Great, Tamsin has her first crush, and it just so happens to be on Callum's little brother.

"Well, come on Tam. You don't want to be late" Al said, taking her by the hand and walking off. Arsehole, leaving me with Callum and Gregor.

"So, what teacher does your little Lass have?" Callum asked, making Gregor roll his honey brown eyes.

"Miss Collins" I said, making the boy's eyes brighten in happiness. Fuck. Now they will become friends. I really don't want my daughter who is a witch to be friends with a Muggle, until she can control her own power.

So after getting the kids to their class, Al and I said goodbye once again to Callum. Now we had to go face my Dad. "Eh why don't we tell your parents first?" I suggested, making Al stop dead in his tracks.

"But we agreed to tell your Dad first" Al said, taking my hand in his.

"Oh fine. But maybe we should tell your's because he's an Auror" I said, looking up at him.

"Ok we should tell them together. Tonight at dinner. Ask your mum and dad to come to my parent's house and we can tell them together" Al said, touching my cheek softly.

"We should Floo Scorpius too. He needs to know, and James and Lily" I said, kissing his cheek softly.

"You're right. Let's get them all together tonight. I'll meet you there" Al said, kissing me before we went separate ways to Apparate.

I stood outside the doors to Malfoy Manor and sighed, now I have to convince dad to come to the Potter's house for dinner tonight. I opened the door and heard a loud scream and the sound of shattering glass. "MASON THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE BEHAVIOR FOR A MALFOY!" Dad yelled, as a little brunette ran into my arms.

"Alli help!" Mason cried, clutching my waist tightly. He buried his face in my stomach and hugged my waist tighter. Dad walked in looking really red. He looked like a psychotic tomato.

"Allisha can't help you Mason now let go of her and apologize to Drystan!" Dad said, sternly.

"NO! HE'S AN ARSEHOLE!" Mason yelled, in my stomach. My family really is mental.

"MASON DO NOT USE WORDS LIKE THAT! APOLOGIZE NOW! OR I WILL TAKE YOUR BROOM AWAY!" Dad yelled, making him let go of me and glare at him. "You are so lucky your mother isn't here. She would have taken your broom away immediately. Now apologize to Drystan for pushing his plate to the floor" Dad said, sternly.

A little boy walked out from behind dad. There were unfallen tears threatening to spill from his ice blue eyes. He had straight chocolate brown hair that flopped just past his ears. "I'm sorry" Mason said, with ill grace. Dad sighed but said nothing. Mason was stubborn, just like him.

"It's okay" Drystan said, turning away. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at my dad. "Thank you for having me for lunch Mr. Draco" he said, in the sweetest most polite voice. He looked very familiar.

"Allisha, this is Drystan Harker. He's your friend Kiley's second cousin. Roman's son. He was here as a playmate for Mason" Dad said, as I stared down at the delicate and angelic face of Drystan.

"Hello Drystan. I'm Mason's sister Alli" I said, smiling at him. He smiled and took my hand in his. He was so sweet and adorable.

"Nice to meet you, but I have to go now" Drystan said, in a small voice. After a moment, he took a portkey to his home. Mason was back upstairs in his room so I could talk to dad alone.

"Dad, where's Mum?" I asked, as we settled on the soft chaise lounge in the sitting room.

"She's having tea with Roxanne Morbid and Abby Taylor. But I expect she'll be back in a few moments" Dad said, looking at me. "Something the matter, Princess?" Dad asked, looking concerned. Frick, I have to learn to control my facial expressions when I'm around him.

"No Dad, Al just wanted to invite us to dinner at his parent's house. Say yes because you know Mum will" I said, before Dad had a chance to say no. He merely rolled his eyes and we sat in silence before dad yelled for Mason to get on his best wizard's robes. Great…Dad is such a snob.

"Alli! What a surprise!" Mum said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Get dressed Darling, Alli and her "Boyfriend" have invited us to dinner at the Potter's" Dad said, a little bitterly.

"Oh how wonderful, I'll put on my new violet robes" Mum said, rushing off to get ready.

"Al's picking Tamsin up" I said, before Dad had a chance to ask. So I sat and waited for my parents to get ready and for Al to floo us. It was finally sundown when the fireplace glowed bright green and out popped my fiancée and our six yearold Goth in training.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Tamsin squealed, hugging mum and dad. "Mason! You look funny" Tamsin said, as she hugged her six yearold uncle.

"So do you, in your Muggle clothes" he said, but I could tell he wanted to be able to wear Muggle clothes too. But dad wasn't about to let that happen. But after a few minutes of arguing, mum, Dad, and Mason were all dressed in tasteful and expensive designer Muggle clothes.

"Ready to go?" Al said, as he took my hand. I nodded and we all flooed in threes to his parent's home in Godric's Hollow.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were waiting for us in their sitting room. Scorpius and a very pregnant Rose were also there. "Allison, you look great!" Mrs. Potter said, as they hugged. Dad and Mr. Potter nodded shortly before they went off to get drinks. "Rose you look, great!" Al said, hugging his favorite cousin.

I hugged Scorpius who was holding their three yearold daughter Eden and their four yearold son Nathan hugged me quickly. Eden had Rose's curls and Scorp's blonde hair. Her eyes were innocent and brown, like Rose. Nathan was also blonde but unlike his sister, had straight hair and silver grey eyes like Scorpius. "Tamsin looks like she's grown since the last time I saw her" Scorpius said, hugging her, before going off to find Mason and our parents.

Rose sat down and sighed contentedly. Al sat next to her and they began talking. I sat next to Al and Tamsin went off to find Mason again. Nathan had stayed behind and stared up at me with his "Malfoy" eyes. "What is it Nathan?" I asked, looking down at him. He was like a mini Scorpius except he had Rose's nose.

"That's a pretty ring you have Auntie Alli" Nathan said, in a quiet voice.

Rose looked at Al and then at my hand as comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh Al" she whispered, smiling at him and then at me. "Oh congratulations, I'm so happy" she whispered, hugging the two of us.

"Rosie be quiet" Al said, as we sat back down together.

"Nathan don't mention the ring to anyone okay?" Rose said, touching her son's face.

"Okay Mum" Nathan said, before running off to find Scorpius.

"He's so handsome Rose" I said, as Al got up to go set the table.

"Thank you Alli and Tamsin has grown into a beautiful little girl" Rose said, taking my hand in her's. At least we get along great. She's the best sister-in-law I could ever have gotten.

"Thanks" I said, smiling back at her.

"Not at all, I'm simply telling the truth. Alli can you help me up? I think dinner's ready" Rose asked, looking at me all smiley. Great, I wonder if she can keep the subtlety up without her feelings informing everyone about this.

"Sure, up you go" I said, grabbing her hands and straining to pull her up. She really was tall as shite. Her kids will be really tall even in their young ages. "So when are you due?" I asked, as we walked together.

"Oh just another couple of weeks" Rose said, smiling brightly. Maybe she could pass her smilies as happiness that she is indeed about to pop out another Malfoy.

"That's great, so is this the last one you two are having?" I asked, looking up at her. I mean, they were just about to have their third kid.

"I'm not sure, maybe. I don't think Scorp is ready to give up just yet but, we will wait another few years before we think of another" Rose said, making me cringe inwardly. I didn't even want more after Tamsin. I seriously hope Al doesn't want another one. Even though I love Tamsin to death and in no way regret having her, that year alone was the worst year of my life and in some ways the best. Because I had a beautiful daughter and got the love of my life.

"I would have stopped at two. In fact, I don't plan on having a second" I said, as we helped set the table.

"But don't you want Tamsin to have a little brother or sister?" Rose asked, quietly. I was glad that she didn't want the others to hear what she was saying.

"Maybe, I don't really know. Her birth was too painful and Al and I already have our hands full with one six yearold. We don't need to throw a baby into the mix. At least, not just yet" I say, as the older women come in with the plates of food.

"Thanks for setting the table girls" Mrs. Potter said, smiling brightly.

"No problem Mrs. Potter" I said, and she smiled at me.

"Better get the blokes for dinner" Rose said, walking out into the back yard.

"What's wrong love?" Mum asked, as Tamsin ran back inside with Mason. She hugged my waist and Mason took mum's hand. I breathed a sigh of relief when she was distracted by our two six year olds.

"Mummy, I'm famished" Tamsin whined, pulling on my shirt.

"You'll eat in a minute Peanut" I said, making her pout a little.

"Let's get you into your seats then, shall we?" Mum said, taking Tam and Mason's hands. They both happily followed her while Rose and Scorpius sat their two toddlers in their seats.

Al and I sat next to eachother with Tamsin and Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat at the two heads of the tables. Mum sat next to Mrs. Potter and Dad sat on Scorp's other side. We were onto desert when Al suddenly stood up. Oh shit. He's going to tell everyone now. Rose smiled into her napkin as she had already figured everything out. "Everyone, Alli and I have something to tell you" Al said, looking at me expectantly. Great, he wants me to go stand with him. So, I go over to him and he takes my hand.

"Oh sweet Merlin's balls Alli, don't tell me you're pregnant again" Dad said, making the kids laugh and the women frown.

"No Dad. I'm not pregnant again" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well I proposed to Alli and she has agreed to marry me" Al said, smiling bright. Mum and Mrs. Potter screamed in joy and ran over to crush me in a hug and to see the ring. Dad was in utter shock. He was speechless and Scorpius was congratulating Al. Rose was hugging him and Mr. Potter clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations Allisha, and welcome to our family" Mr. Potter said, hugging me. I hugged him back and that's when dad came back to life.

"Er…congratulations Albus. You two belong together" Dad said, awkwardly, shaking Al's hand.

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy, I was so sure you were going to curse my balls off" Al said, making dad actually laugh. Wow, is he drunk?

"Well, I haven't ruled that out just yet" he said, laughing good naturedly. Holy crap. Dad was actually joking with a Potter.

"Oh my baby is getting married" Mum said, crying a little. She hugged me and Al together, before Mrs. Potter enveloped me into a hug. James, Shannon and Lily, who had just gotten in from Merlin knows where, looked confused.

"James, Lily, come and congratulate your brother! He just got engaged!" Mrs. Potter said, excitedly.

"Oh my god! Congrats!" Lily cried happily. She hugged us both, nearly cutting off circulation before James and Shannon hugged us both and smiled. She hugged me tightly, being my former Quidditch Captain, she was always supportive.

"That's great! My little bro is getting hitched!" James said, hugging him tightly.

Everything seemed to be going great. "Now you have to tell Blaine and Erien" Scorpius said, making me frown immediately. I was planning on telling Blaine tomorrow but, I had no intention whatsoever of letting Erien Flint know. I haven't spoken to him in five years.

"Well, we were going to tell Blaine when we have lunch with him and his latest squeeze" Al said, as I was enveloped into a tight embrace. I looked up and smiled as Dad kissed my forehead.

"I really am happy for you Princess. Even if you are marrying a Potter" Dad said, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad you're taking this so well" I said, as he took me to the side.

"Well, love, I'm getting on in the years and Potter, Weasley and I have decided to let bygones be bygones. So, why not be happy that you're marrying the father of your beautiful daughter" Dad said, making mum smile.

"Thank you Daddy" I said, hugging him tightly.

Well, after the congrats and all Al, Tam, and I were walking down the road. Al was carrying our sleeping girl and we were just happy to have come out of there alive. I couldn't believe that they didn't put up a fight. Tam was snoring softly over Al's shoulder when a thought came to my head. When we get married, Erien is going to be in the wedding. Fuck. He'll be one of the damn groomsmen. So will Blaine who is still the only one who can keep the manwhore in check.

"What are you thinking of?" Al said, as we turned onto the dirt path.

"Your groomsmen" I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well of course you know James is Bestman because he's my only brother. Scorp, Eri, Blaine, and Kiley are going to be groomsmen. I already discussed it with all of them" he said, looking at me. So, he'd already let them know before he asked me. Sneaky bloke, my boyfriend is.

"Okay then my Maid of Honor is going to be Night of course. And the Bridesmaids will be Rose, October, Shannon, and my cousin Laurel" I said, counting them down on my fingers. "Which means that I want Tam and Alu to be the Flower girls and Mason will be the ring bearer" I said, making him smile.

"Perfect. Now all we need to do is get all of the dresses and dress robes and the cake, the caterer, the venue, the entertainment, the guest invitations, and we're all set" Al said, making me sigh heavily. Fuck, I forgot how much a wedding is going to take. Being a Malfoy sure does have its drawbacks.

"This is definitely going to be complicated" I said, as we apparated on the spot.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with an actual social life. That and the writer's block has come back in full doses. Thank you to everyone that has favorited/subscribed and still read this fic. I'm not actually happy with this chapter. Not enough funny. Hopefully the next chapter will have some Alli madness in it.**


	4. The Groomsmen

Chapter 4-The Groomsmen

**A/N: This chapter and chapter 5 are sort of fillers. They were written so you can be reacquainted with the characters of To Be A Malfoy. However little their parts may have been.**

Once again, I was forced to go down to the stupid Muggle school because Al had to go to work early. I really do hate the Ministry. I don't like going down there only to be criticized by the middle-aged snobby Muggles. Just because I'm the twenty one yearold mum of a Gothic looking six yearold. "Mummy, why do the older Muggles look at you and me funny?" Tamsin asked, as she clutched my jumper with her tiny black nailed hand.

"Because they think I'm too young to be a Mum, Peanut. That and your eccentric appearance," I said, smiling at her.

"What's a good age to be a mum?" she asked, looking up at me with her black-lined eyes.

"When you're ready Peanut. Or as your Daddy says, when you're old like Grandmum," I said, making her laugh. I knew she didn't really understand but, it was nice to hear her laugh so freely. I got the feeling that she wasn't going to be laughing so much when she fully transitions into her Goth self. Oi…

"There's Aludra! Later mum!" she said, letting go of my jumper and running off towards the darkest most tragic looking six yearold. Aludra's hair was still that vividly bright turquoise. She really was beautiful.

"I'll pick you up later Peanut! Don't be late!" I said, I watched the disapproving looks the Muggles were giving my baby and Night's baby. And once again, I wondered which of those Muggles unlucky kids would become a part of our world.

"Hey Alli, fancy meeting you here again," Callum said, making me turn to face him. Today he was sporting a light blue v-neck tee and tan cargo pants. I spend one night with the bloke and now I'm seeing him every day.

"We were bound to run into each other again Callum. Aren't you supposed to be in classes?" I asked, as his little brother ran off to the class as well.

"Oh well, I was caught drinking on campus so, I was expelled from it. I'm living in a flat with a few roommates in the same building as yours," he said, smiling at me.

"Ah, sorry about that," I said, looking up at him.

"No problem Alli. So I guess we're neighbors now," Callum said, pulling me into a one armed hug.

"Yeah but, I don't know for how long. We're not going to have a long engagement and when I marry Al, I'll be moving into a house with him and our daughter," I said, as we walked together, past the glares.

"I see, well how long is the engagement?" he asked, as we got to the gates.

"I don't know, maybe in the spring. Or in October. I've always loved Autumn," I say, as we stop in front of a midnight black '78 Trans Am Firebird.

"Need a ride?" he asked, as he unlock the door.

"Sure, thanks Cal", I said, not wanting to look suspicious. I really don't like traveling the Muggle way. It's too dangerous. But, what can you do?

"So, what're your plans for the day, Lass?" he asked, as we drove together in slight awkwardness.

"Well, Al and I are going to go let the guys know what's up. Basically, we're getting our groomsmen together and then I'm picking Tamsin up from school," I said, as he stopped in front of the building.

"Sounds like you're not too excited about seeing the Groomsmen," Callum said, as we walked into the building.

"No not really. One of the Groomsmen is a real conniving prat," I said, as we rode the elevator together. Merlin, the Muggle way is so long and boring. I could have just Apparated here but no. Right now, I could be in the shower or even having a cup of tea. "I'm on the third floor," I say, as he reaches to press the numbers on this strange thing. I never liked elevators. So slow.

"Same here! Well who woulda thunk it," he said, smiling big. Oh boy. This is bad. I have a Muggle that I am acquainted with, living on the same floor. Next he'll be telling me we live right across the hall from one another. "This is my place," he said, stopping just down the hall from my flat. See? I'm not making this up.

Well, mine is just down the hall. See you around Cal, thanks for the ride," I said, hugging him quickly before rushing down the hall. I just wanted to get away from him. As I entered my flat, I walked in not bothering to notice someone was already sitting on my food and Merlin knows what else stained couch. I have to remember to put my wand somewhere else so Tamsin won't go looking for it in the middle of the night. Eversince she's made friend with Aludra she's been desperately trying to change her hair color.

"Hello Allisha," said a voice. An all too familiar and very annoying, irritating, frustrating, and pimple inducing voice. I turned to look at the owner of said smooth voice and sighed. Erien Flint had not changed one bit since we'd said our goodbyes. His silky hair was slightly longer just brushing across the plain of his alabaster forehead. His sapphire-like eyes still cold and seductive. His straight and narrow nose, perfectly accompanied by full lips and perfect high cheek bones.

He was sporting a dark emerald cashmere button down and dark onyx slacks. This shirt captured the essence of his perfectly fit torso and the slacks hugged his tight and very muscular bottom. Merlin! He was such an Adonis. I need to stop. I'm an engaged mother and here I am once again drooling over the annoying bestfriend of my fiancé. "What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Just waiting for Al. He said he was going to get Blaine and the other blokes and to wait here. Besides, I wanted to congratulate you on not mucking up your relationship with Al again and actually saying yes," he said, in that same smug tone. That tone that I will remember even on my death bed. Merlin, I hate him.

"Oh well then go ahead and wait right there. I'm going to make myself some tea," I said, rudely. He just smirked his trademark Flint smirk and watched me as I skulked around making my tea. "What? What are you looking at?" I asked, turning to him with my freshly made cup of tea.

"It's just unbelievable how much you want me Allisha," he said, making me gape at him. I watched as he stood up and walked up to me. I put down the cup of tea and my hands found themselves on my hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only have eyes for Al," I said, as I looked up into those cool sapphire eyes.

"What about that Scottish Muggle that spent the night in your bed, the night you almost ruined your relationship with Al again?" he said, his lips curving up into that twisted smile of his. The one that proves it. That proves he is definitely a Son of Salazar (in Slytherin House).

"Al told you?" I snapped, punching him in the throat. He gasped as he fell on the floor and I jumped on top of him. I started punching his chest because I didn't want to ruin his pretty face, no matter how much I hated him. "You are such a dirty tosser!" I cried, as I continued to punch him.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and tossed me without a strain, onto the couch. "What the bloody Hell is your problem?" he croaked, as he rubbed his already bruising throat.

"You're my problem! You and your Legilimens!" I screamed, as the doorbell rang. I stomped off to get the door and pulled it open. When I looked up, I was staring into the face of one of my very best bloke friends. "Come in Blaine," I said, turning towards the other arsehole next to him. "You too Kiley," I muttered, as they both walked in, looking slightly concerned.

"What's going on? Why were you screaming?" Kiley asked, hugging me tightly.

"Nothing, just had a little problem, all taken care of," I said, as I turned to hug Blaine.

"Al said, he'll be here with James and Scorp in a few," Blaine said, picking me up in a big bear hug. "So, why is Eri rubbing his throat like he's in pain?" Blaine whispered, so the others wouldn't hear.

"I punched him in the throat," I whispered, making him chuckle. After he let me go, the door opened one more time and Eden, Nathan, and James's five yearold daughter Jane ran in before Scorpius, Al, and James walked in. James was carrying his four yearold daughter Celia.

I ran into Al's arms and he kissed me deeply before we had the kids play in Tamsin's room. The Groomsmen were all sitting on the couch, Erien still rubbing his throat a little. "Well as you all now know, Alli has accepted my proposal and I want all of you to be Groomsmen. Except for James who will be my Bestman. The wedding, we've decided will be held in October. That gives us two months of planning. I want this to be the perfect wedding. WE want this to be perfect. So, can I count on all of you to uphold your Groomsmen duties?" Al said, all businesslike.

"No problem mate," Erien said, clearing his throat a little.

"You can count on me, little bro," James said, standing up. He smiled as he pulled Al into another hug.

"What are bestmates for?" Scorpius said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Well, this is all fun and dandy but some of us have to get back to work before our boss wrings our necks." Kiley said, standing again. "I'll see you later this week Alli," Kiley said, kissing my cheek before leaving.

"Later Peach. See you Al," Blaine said, grabbing Erien by the collar of his shirt and Apparating to wherever they were on weekdays.

"Well, I have to go. I promised Shannon we'd be back before her break in the game was over," James said, hugging us both and then going off to get his daughters. After that, we heard a pop and they were gone. Only Scorpius, Nathan, and Eden remained.

"I have to go, I have to finish some paperwork on a case I'm working this week," Scorpius said, kissing my forehead and then hugging Al. Scorpius was a Law Wizard working his first case in Dad's new firm. He just passed his Law Wizard exams last year.

"By Scorp, remember to check back with me tomorrow," Al said, and he nodded as he went to fetch the kids. Rose did need a break now and then being just about nine months pregnant. Scorpius was working from home until she gave birth sometime soon. "Well, that was fun. Say Alli, do you mind explaining why Erien has a fist sized bruise on his neck with the imprint of an engagement ring?" Al asked, smirking at me.

"I don't know. Perhaps an angry Engaged woman finally gave him what he deserved," I said, innocently.

"He does sometimes deserve a good punch. But, let's keep from putting him in St. Mungos at least until after we're married," Al said, chuckling.

"Oh alright," I said, feigning despair. He kissed my lips and we fell on the couch, just happy to have the Groomsmen taken care of. Tomorrow: The Bridesmaids.

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't like the chapter so much but, I figured I had to end it here. Hopefully you liked the chappie and won't feel too disappointed by it. Thanks again to those of you who continue to read and review. Much appreciated. As stated in the above author's note, the next chapter will give you a little info on the Bridesmaids and what they have been up to since TBAM.**


	5. The Bridesmaids and Muggle Mums

Chapter 5-The Bridesmaids and Muggle Mums

The next morning, I woke up and smiled. Al was snoring next to me as he had spent the night. His jeans were haphazardly thrown in a corner with the rest of his clothes. Only his trousers and an undershirt remained, clinging to his Quidditch player's body. I snuggled close to him and as if on cue, his arm slipped around my waist and he pulled me to him. "Al, we need to get up," I said, my voice muffled by his chest.

"I'm not ready to get up. I like where I am," he said, sleepily. He pulled me closer and his arms tightened around me.

"Al, we have to get ready to take Tam to school and we have to meet up with the girls at the Three Broomsticks," I said, as I pushed myself out of his embrace.

"Alright, Alright. I'm up," he muttered, pushing himself up on his hands. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and then muttered something about being a kid again. "Why don't you handle the Bridesmaids today Alli. I have to go see my dad about a couple of things," he said, as he walked to the shower.

"Sure, then you take Tam to school and I'll go over to Night and Cam's," I said, making him frown. But he nodded and kissed me before walking off to the shower. I smiled to myself and went to go wake Tamsin up. I walked into her room and frowned softly at the new posters on her walls. Her room had been transformed into a gothic lair. I suppose that's better than her becoming a snob like dad. Her messy blonde hair was poking out from underneath her Weird Sisters comforter. "Tam, wake up, it's time to get ready for school," I said, shaking her a little.

Her green eyes opened groggily and then widened as she looked into my eyes. "What happened? Is Grandpa dead?" she asked, snapping up.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked, looking down at her.

"You're up before me. You're never up before me. Neither is dad," she said, looking up at me in shock.

"It's not that shocking, Peanut. Now go and get ready for school. I'll make you some eggs and toast," I said, making her get up out of bed. I went into the kitchen and prepared her breakfast and then Al's breakfast and my cup of morning tea. A few minutes later, a freshly showered Al walked into the small dining area and kissed my forehead.

He sat down and began to eat his breakfast when, Tamsin walked in her school Uniform. Her nails were still that shiny black and her eyes were shadowed in midnight as well as her wrists, adorned with spiked cuffs, and those damn mini combat boots. Her hair, much like Al's, was an unmanageable mess. But still pale and pretty, like she was. "Well, I'm going to go get ready and I'll see you after school Peanut," I said, kissing her head and then Al's lips.

After getting ready, I apparated to Bellwood Hollow. It was a gated all-magical community where Cam and Night lived with their daughter and young son Alexander, who was named for Cam's sister Alexandria. Alexander, like his older sister was a Metamorphmagus. Like Aludra, he wished to be a tragic poet/male ballerina dancer. Except that Alexander made it adamantly clear that he would not be joining his sister at a Muggle school. Cam doesn't seem fazed with this. I stood in front of the door and looked at the Gargoyle head knocker. I rolled my eyes at this and knocked on the door.

A moment later, I was face to face with Cam and his two Gothic children. Cute. Alexander's hair was flopping straight down to his shoulders and was a very violent shade of crimson. "Hey Alli! Congrats on the engagement! Night'll be down in a sec for your "Wedding stuff" he said, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, thanks Cam. Hi Alex, hello Alu" I said, looking down at my Goddaughter and her little brother.

"Hi Auntie Alli!" they both said, hugging me tightly. I really did love them.

"Alright kids. Be good to Daddy, Auntie Alli and I must be going," Night said, walking down the candle decorated staircase in her black attire. Her blue curls were pinned into a classic 18th century Victorian style. She kissed her kids and Cam goodbye and we were off. "I can't believe it Alli. You're finally getting married. I'm so happy for you," Night said, hugging me with one arm.

"Thanks Night, and I want you to be the Maid of Honor," I said, making her smile.

"Of course I will be, like you were at my Wedding to Cam," she said, as we entered Hogsmeade. I was brought back to the old days at Hogwarts. I did miss it. So much. We sat down and waited for the rest of the ladies to arrive. After fifteen minutes, the first of four arrived. October Rosewood in all her Gothic glory arrived early as always.

Her once midnight hair was bone white with a midnight fringe. It was as if her hair had been dipped in ink. She was wearing her lime green Healer's robes with her hands covered in black lace armlets. Her eyes and lips painted their usual matte black, her face pale as the moon. "I see that I am early. But also, I only have an hour before I return to work," October said, sitting next to Night.

"Thanks for coming, even though I'm sure you don't know what I've asked you here for. Will you please wait until the others get here?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Of course," she said, ordering a Butterbeer.

I smiled as Shannon walked in with little Celia in her arms. She was still in her Quidditch robes. "Hey Alli, sorry I had to bring Celia today. She went to practice with me and James has Jane with him. Oh hey Night, hello October," Shannon said, sitting next to October and placing Celia on her lap. October was the Healer that took care of Shannon and her teammates when they were injured.

"No problem. When Rose and Laurel get here, I can finally tell all of you why I invited you here," I said, as I watched Celia snuggle against Shannon.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to floo because Scorp won't let me apparate," Rose said, as Night stood up to help her into a chair. The bell on the door rang and I looked up to see my cousin Laurel, she had a stony expression on her face. Like always.

"Alright, I am here. Let's make this quick please, I must get back to work," Laurel said, sitting next to Rose. Laurel was tall unlike me and her pale skin was somewhat pallid from not enough sunlight. Her long black hair was now the color of fresh blood and her makeup made her look like one of the undead. Note to self: Do NOT let Tamsin hang out at Laurel's house anymore.

"Sorry, I'm disrupting your breaks everyone but I just had to get you all together to say this. Al proposed and we're getting married in October (The month..DUH). I want all of you to be Bridesmaids," the shift in the attitudes of the ladies was surprising. Even Laurel smiled genuinely. After the congratulations and yeses, we all got down to business. I've just realized that three of my bridesmaids are Gothic beauties. Wow.

After going our separate ways, Laurel and I were walking together. It turns out that her so-called "work" is just her band's practice. She was in this Goth rock band. I'm not exactly sure what the name of the band is but, whatever. "So Laurel, how's Magnus?" I asked, inquiring about her boyfriend. Magnus was also in Laurel's band. He was the Lead Guitarist whereas she was the Lead Singer. They've been together since Merlin knows how long.

"He's fine, I left Artemis with him. She loves watching us practice and since she's only just turned five, she's always with us," Laurel said, referring to her own daughter. She was exceedingly talented for a five yearold. She was learning how to play the guitar and her singing was very ethereal.

"Oh, that's good. Well, I'll see you soon L and I am glad that you decided to be one of my Bridesmaids," I said, making her stop.

"You're my cousin Alli. Even though we don't really see eye to eye or even spend time together, I am honored that you would ask me to be a part of your wedding," Laurel said, smiling genuinely. She pulled me into a hug and then we parted ways. I wondered if she's still really close with her brother Phillipe when I remembered that he was the Bassist for Laurel's band.

Now that the Bridesmaids were taken care of, Al and I had to decide where to have the Wedding. Knowing my Dad, he'd want to have it at Malfoy Manor, just like all of the Malfoy's before me. Well, this was going to be different because, Scorpius married Rose there but I refused to marry Al in the same place as my brother. I was just entering Eeylops Owl Emporium when I felt a strong shoulder slam into me, thereby causing me to crash into the doorway.

I felt a stabbing back pain when a familiar voice spoke out in surprise. "Alli?" It was Callum.

"Callum? Merlin's saggy bollocks, you're a wizard," I said, in a pained voice.

"Small world, sorry about bumping into you," he said, pulling me up with ease. I seriously hope Tam doesn't inherit my clumsiness.

"No problem. Well, see you Cal," I said, as I walked down the cobbled street with him.

"Hey wait, so what are you up to?" he asked, catching up easily.

"Is your family wizards?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed. He always has to ask questions.

"No, just me, my father, and Gregor. Mum passed after Greg was born," he said, looking slightly saddened. Me and my big gob. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. I barely know the bloke and he's already making me feel sorry for him. "Thanks and, don't worry about me Alli. You take care of yourself," he said, touching my shoulder softly.

I looked up and before I could stop myself I said, "Do you want to come to my wedding?"

He looked at me in shock and smiled his great big smile. "Sure, I'll come. Thanks Alli," he said, hugging me tightly. I smiled back before we once again said our goodbyes and went our ways.

Damnit. I can't believe I invited a complete stranger to my wedding. I must be going mental. Then again, I did let said stranger who was drunk at the time, spend the night on my bed. So really, I am mad. "Alli, there you are! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. You got a call from Tamsin's teacher," said a voice. One I did not like.

"How did you know?" I said, turning to face Erien. This is not my lucky day.

"Blaine's dating her teacher and she called him because she couldn't reach you. So he flooed me at home. Then I flooed Al who said you were out with the girls. But when I couldn't get a hold of Night, I decided to check out Diagon Alley and here you are," he said, touching my shoulder.

I looked up at him and frowned. Why was he being so nice? I punched him in the throat just yesterday. "Is Tamsin okay?" I asked, more concerned for my daughter.

"I don't think it's anything too serious but, Al told me to take you to the school. So, let's go. My new car is around the corner," Erien said, as we walked together. Now Erien Flint, has a car? What is the wizarding world coming to?

"Yeah, okay," I said, trying not to wince at the sharp pain in the middle of my back. When we finally left Diagon Alley, Erien led to me a very flashy Dark green Porsche Carrera GT. He really needed to stop spending his Daddy's money. Or maybe he was just spending his highly paid Quidditch player's money. I really do think he's too vain for himself.

I got into his car and crossed my arms as we sped off through Muggle London. The silence in the car was too awkward. Awkward because of all we've been through. We drove past the streets and onto the dirt paths. Soon, the Muggle school gates were in our view. I bit my lip nervously as I contemplated what sort of shenanigans my daughter got herself into. She was just like Al, always getting into some sort of crap. As soon as he parked, a few middle aged Muggles scowled at his flashy expensive prat-mobile.

The both of us got out and I frowned again. Of course. It's just like Al to send his most assholey mate to escort me someplace. Some of the thirty something mothers were gazing at Erien in disbelief. I knew what they were thinking. How can this Uber Sex God be associated with this sad excuse of a mother? Easy, he's my boyfriend's bestfriend. Their eyes filled with lust and desire as he walked past in all his Sex Godliness. I smirked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, making them gawk and glare in loathsome jealousy.

I would have punched him in the bollocks if I wasn't enjoying this moment of triumph. Ha, Alli:1. Snobby Bitch Mums:0. I'll have to thank him later, much to my disdain. After we were safely away from the glaring Muggle mums, Erien took his arm off of my shoulders. We walked in silence past certain faculty members when we reached Rebekah Collins's class. Tamsin was sitting at what I can only assume was her desk and the little boy sitting next to her was nursing a bloody nose. It was the little arsehole from the other day.

His parents were looking outraged at this and I gulped. Great, my daughter has obviously inherited my temper and left hook. She was holding her stuffed Hippogriff protectively to her chest and the little boy was sniffing softly, his eyes red from crying. "So, what happened?" I asked, making the outraged parents and Rebekah, look over at me.

She looked up in surprise at seeing Erien with me and grimaced slightly. "Well, Miss Malfoy, it seems that Alli and young Mr. Ryder here had a little disagreement.

"A 'little disagreement?' Your barbaric little brat hit my Liam's perfect nose! We should press charges for this!" Mrs. Bitch Muggle screeched. Her husband merely placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered comforting words.

"I am sorry for my wife Miss Malfoy, she's been quite stressed lately. We will not press charges seeing as your daughter is just six yearsold like our son. However, I do hope that this does not happen again," he said, looking at his son. Mr. Ryder seemed like a nice bloke. Mrs. Ryder seemed to have a broom shoved far up her bum, much like the little brown haired, blue-green eyed little boy.

"So, what did happen then?" I asked, looking down at my Goth-Child.

"He was trying to tell me that Gryffy was ugly and that Hippogriffs aren't real, and when I told him that they were he tried to take Gryffy away from me! So that's when I did what Uncle James always tells me and I duffed him right in the nose!" Tamsin explained, laying out the crocodile tears for everyone. She's never staying with James and Shannon again.

Here it goes, she's just pretend to cry until everyone bows to her will. "Liam, say sorry to Tamsin for trying to take her toy away," Mr. Ryder said, looking at his son.

"Sorry Tamsin…" he said, grudgingly.

"Now Tam, apologize to Liam, for punching him," I said, making her roll her eyes. Only I saw this. Then she turned to Liam and held her hand out.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," she said, hesitantly.

"It's okay," he said, shaking her hand. And with that, the Ryder's went on their way to do whatever it is, Muggles do.

"Tamsin go and wait with Uncle Eri outside, okay? I have to talk to Miss Collins for a minute," I said, making her green eyes, light up.

Erien took her hand and they left the room. "Sorry about that, I hope she's not too much trouble," I said, to the pretty blonde in front of me.

"Oh she's not trouble at all. She and Aludra keep to themselves mostly. Although she has taken quite a shine towards Gregory Lennox. I'm pretty sure, Liam just has a little crush on her, and thank you for inviting me to your wedding, Alli," she said, making me smile.

"Well, you are one of my best bloke-friend's girlfriend. Besides, we're happy that someone has finally captured our Blaine's heart," I said, as we walked out of the room. She merely blushed and laughed as we went our separate ways.

Erien was carrying Tamsin on his back when I reached the car. If I didn't know him as the male equivalent of a slag, this would have been a very sweet sight. "Alright Tam, say bye to Uncle Eri, we're going home to talk to your Daddy," I said, making her frown.

"But I want to play with Uncle Eri!," she whined, as he put her down.

"Tamsin Elizabeth Malfoy! Get over here, now!" I said, loudly. She stomped over to me and waved bye to Erien who then, drove off without another word. I really do hate him. Prick.

"I don't know why you have to call me by my full name, Mum. Besides, I didn't do anything wrong," she said, in a miffed tone.

"You tried to convince a Muggle that Hippogriffs are real and then you punched him in the nose! Tamsin you can't go on saying things like that to Muggles, and when you have a disagreement, talk to your teacher! If something like this happens again, you won't be going to the Falcons Quidditch game next week!" I scolded. Great…Now I'm starting to sound like Mum.

"Fine! You blow as a mum anyway!" she screamed, running into the street.

"TAMSIN!" I screamed hysterically, as a car came speeding towards her, she stopped and screamed shrilly. I ran to get over there as fast as I could but I was too late. I screamed louder when the whole place came up in smoke. "TAMSIN! TAMSIN WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed, running over to the smoked area. I gasped in shock, tears were running down my face and it felt like my heart was almost ripped in half.

"I'm okay Mummy," she said, as the smoke cleared. She was standing on top of the car. The driver looking shocked and pale as a sheet. I tried to control my breath as I grabbed my baby and hugged her tight to me. She was okay, and she had just shown her first sign of magic. My baby was alright.

"Oh Tamsin! Don't you ever do that again! If something happened to you, I'd die! Oh my baby!" I cried as I kissed her face all over.

"Yech! Mummy don't be so dramatic," she complained. Although she hugged me back. When my heart rate finally slowed, I pulled my wand out and cast a memory charm on the Muggle driver.

"I'm just so happy that you didn't get hurt, Peanut. I love you so much, more than anything in the whole world," I said, hugging her closer. I guess today taught me something: Must buy a harness and leash for Tamsin. I am never letting her cross a street alone, ever again.

"I love you too, Mum."

Now that that's settled. Tomorrow, Al and I would be looking for the perfect place to have this wedding…Great.

**A/N: Well that really did not go how I wanted it. Nonetheless we did get the Bridesmaids out of the way. Hope you liked them. **


	6. Wedding Venues and Annoying Dads

Chapter 6-Wedding Venues, Annoying Dads, and Drunk Blokes

"Absolutely not! I won't allow it! Allisha, why can't you have your wedding here? Scorpius got married here. In fact, every Malfoy ever born got married here," Dad argued, over tea, that Thursday.

Mum was teaching Mason to play the piano while Dad and I sat with Al in the living room. It was Al's lunch break and he was spending it here with us. "Dad, it's our wedding and we don't want to have it here. Just deal with it," I said, before Al had a chance to protest.

"I agree with Alli, Mr. Malfoy. We want our wedding to be special. To be like we want it," Al said, looking at Dad a bit nervously. He was still a bit iffy around him.

"But it's a Malfoy tradition!" Dad announced, proudly.

"But Dad, I'm marrying a Potter. I'm taking the name of 'Potter' so just sit down and shut your gob," I said, sternly. He looked a bit scandalized, Al however looked like Christmas had come early. Crap. I didn't mean to say I would be taking his name. Damn, damn, double damn.

"What's all this noise? Draco?" Mum asked, walking into the sitting room. Mason was clearly able to handle the piano on his own. I could hear Debussy's Claire De Lune, playing from the music room. Merlin, the boy could play better than I could at that age.

"Allisha is refusing to have her wedding here! Can you believe this nonsense?" Dad said, throwing his hands up overdramatically. My father, The Drama Queen.

"Oh, Draco…Alli can have her wedding wherever she wants. It's not your choice. It's Albus and Alli's," Mum said, before Dad had a chance to complain.

"Well Mum, Dad. Al and I have to get going. We promised to stop by Al's Dad's and then we have to go pick Tam up from school. So, I'll floo you later Mum. Bye Dad. Give Mason a kiss for me," I said, as we left Malfoy Manor.

"Well, that was fun," Al said, making me frown at him.

"No, not really. Dad was being a complete git," I said, as we apparated in front of his parents' home.

"He just wants you to have a beautiful wedding Alli. Your Dad means well he's just-"

"An overbearing snob?" Mr. Potter said, opening the door for us.

"Yep. Hi Mr. Potter we're here to visit. Since Al promised Mrs. Potter we'd stop by on our way to look at Wedding Venues," I said, making Al roll his eyes. He didn't like this wedding stuff as much as I did.

"Come in. Watch your step, Jane and Celia are running around here somewhere," he said, smiling warmly.

Just as we entered the large and warm living room, two dark haired little girls ran in, screaming and laughing loudly. I smiled as we sat on the soft russet colored sofa with Al's dad. His Mum walked in and sighed happily, holding a red haired infant. He was almost two years old. I recognized him as Lily's son Linus. She'd become pregnant by her boyfriend at the time Lysander Scamander.

They were still the very best of friends despite the fact that they'd broken up before the birth of their son. They were better as friends and shared custody without any problems or Law Wizards. That definitely shows who the more mature Potter sibling is. "Look who's here Linus! It's Auntie Alli and Uncle Albie!" she said, making Al frown. He hated that nickname.

"Uncle Albie!" he squealed excitedly. He had Lysander's pale grey eyes and pale skin. Except that there was a light smattering of Weasley freckles across the bridge of his small nose.

"Mum! Will you please not call me that," he whined, like a little kid.

"Oh hush you. You'll scare your nephew," she said, sitting across from us, next to her husband.

"So, you'll be looking for a place to have the wedding? Why not just have it here?" Mr. Potter said, looking hopeful.

"Eh, Dad. We already went through this with Alli's Dad. We don't want to have the wedding anywhere James or Scorp have had theirs," Al said, making his Dad frown.

"Then at least have it at the Burrow. That's where everyone else in your family has gotten married," he said, making Mrs. Potter roll her eyes.

"Dad, I don't want our wedding to be at the Burrow. Besides, that's where Lucy is marrying Lorcan Scamander. So, yeah I don't think so," he said, like he was sixteen again.

"Albus Severus Potter, Do NOT take that tone with your father," Mrs. Potter said, in a dangerous voice.

"Yes Ma'am," he said, in a soft voice. I just love the power this woman had over the men in her family. Linus looked up at his grandmother and then back at us. He was just so cute. I wanted to just squeeze him but, I contained myself. Malfoy's don't do that sort of thing. At least, not to anyone else's kid.

"Now, Harry remember that it's not our wedding. Albus and Allisha can have their wedding wherever they want. As long as it's someplace tasteful, elegant, and romantic," Mrs. Potter said, making Al and me grimace at eachother. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I looked at Al who then looked at his watch. "Eh Mum, Dad, I hate to cut this short but my lunch break is just about up and Alli needs to meet up with Night to search for a place," Al said, as we stood up.

"Oh, well don't forget to Floo us dear. We want to know where you'll be having the wedding," she said, hugging and kissing us both.

"Yes Mum," Al said, as we left his childhood home. "Well, that was special. I'll see you later Alli. I know I said I'd try to get the rest of the day off but, they just won't have it. I'm already taking two weeks off for our Honeymoon so, I need to work harder now, to make up for it," Al said, before I could yell at him. So, he was leaving me to do all of this alone. Fine. Prat.

"Right. I'll see you at Dinner tonight. Kiley's taking Tamsin to the Muggle pictures (cinema) tonight," I said, making him smile. Kiley sure does love being Godfather.

"See you at dinner, Love," he said, kissing me before he apparated. I'm just going to end up doing this wedding stuff all by myself. That does not sound fun. Fuck. Men really are no help at all. So I went home, I was in front of my door when three blokes stumbled into the hallway laughing loudly. Oh great. They must be Callum's roommates.

I fidgeted with the keys in the hopes that said loud drunk blokes would not notice me and come over to act like a bunch of brutes. "Hey! Hey there, what's a little lass like you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be in school, beautiful?" one of them asked. The taller of the three, with dark hair and dark eyes. He gave me this lustful look and I frowned.

"Fancy having a drink with us, sweetheart?" asked the second one. He was handsome with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The third bloke was thin and tall like a bean pole. His hair was dark brown with light brown eyes which sparkled through silver wire rimmed glasses.

"She can't have a drink with us Brian. She must be underage" Specs said. Blondie and Piss Drunk were just laughing there dumb arses off.

"Doesn't mean she can't party with us. How 'bout it love? Fancy a drink with the three of us?" Piss Drunk asks, walking up to me. Oh frick. Maybe if I stand still, they'll go away. That's it, I'll just not say a word.

"Hello? Are you just gonna stand there gaping or are you gonna have a drink with us?" Blondie asked, as Brian Piss Drunk and Specs walked even closer. I was just about to scream when a familiar voice spoke up.

"She's twenty one and engaged, not to mention she has a kid," Callum said, walking up behind me. Thank Merlin, someone I know.

"Holy poo on toast, you're bloody shitting me. She's twenty one and has a kid?" Brian Piss Drunk said. Like it's hard to believe.

"Yes Brian, this is the bonnie lass I told you about," Callum said, making realization dawn on their faces.

"You spent the night in this girl's bed? Holy arse Cal," Blondie said, nudging him.

"Shut it Graham" Callum said to Blondie. "Alli, this is Brian Leighton, Graham Harcourt, and Stuart Maddox," he said, pointing to Specs. Mental Note: Brian Piss Drunk, Blondie Graham, and Stu Specs. "Lads, this is Allisha Malfoy. My newest friend," Callum said, putting an arm around me.

"Nice to meet you, Beautiful," Blondie Graham said, taking my hand in his.

"Eh, yeah. Nice to meet you blokes. Sorry to cut this short but, I have things to do. Callum, can I talk to you for a moment? In my flat," I said, making the others snicker. Prats.

"Sure Alli," Callum said, following me into my flat. The others soon were out of earshot.

"Callum, please keep your friends away from this door. I don't want their bad habits to influence my daughter. Also, I need help. Al and I don't know where to have our wedding. Our families want us to have at their homes but, we don't want that. We want to have it someplace special. Someplace that means something to us. Help!" I cried, as he sat on the couch next to me.

"It's alright Alli, calm down. I'm sure I can help you think of something. Why not have it where you two first met or fell in love? Unless it was at some pub or something," he said, rethinking his idea. But then it hit me. Of course!

"Callum you're a genius!" I exclaimed. "We could have it at Hogwarts!" I said, standing up.

"That's where most of my memories are of Al! The school where he became bestmates with my brother and the place where we spent our time together! Until we'd had that horrible breakup and then became friends but, then he started avoiding me, and then we got into an argument but then we made up again! Thank you Cal! I don't know what I'd do without you," I said, hugging him tightly.

"Eh, wow. Okay Alli. No problem. Now you have to make the arrangements," he said, making me frown. Frick. Well, that'll be a bit more difficult. I'll have to get permission from Professor Longbottom. Which shouldn't be difficult because he's mates with Mum. So, I smiled again.

"Well, I have to see to it that the blokes didn't tear the place down. I'll see you later Alli," Callum said, as he walked to the door.

"Bye Cal, and thanks again," I said, as the annoying Scottish stud, earned a place with my friends.

"Allisha Malfoy, who was that bloke that just passed me in the hallway?" Jaden asked, walking in with Samson.

"Hey J, hey Sam. Long time no see. So what brings you two to my flat?" I asked, as they settled on the couch.

"We're going to have a baby!" Jaden said, excitedly.

What the fuck did I just hear?

**A/N: Not to happy with this chapter but, I just had to get it out there. More Alli shenanigans to come in the next chapter.**


	7. Dinner for Two, Not Quite

Chapter 7-Dinner For Two, Not Quite

A/N: Mpreg in this chapter. (Male Pregnancy) Don't judge me, I'm not the first to write Mpreg in a fic. In this chapter, we bring back the ever depressing yet totally awesome Ero Morningstar!

"You're going to have a what? How is that possible?" I spluttered, as I slipped on one of Al's shoes. "OW!" I cried out as my bum hit the floor.

"Same clumsy little Alli" Sam said, helping me up. "It's simple really. St. Mungos has perfected a potion that allows men to become pregnant. They'd also need to use the other man's sperm. Of course said men have to go bi-monthly and take the potion every day, at exactly the same time. So, Jaden has been taking the potion and today we found out that he is indeed expecting" Sam explains, taking Jaden's hand.

"We're not telling anyone until it's born. Can you keep it to yourself?" Jaden asks, as I drink some cold tea. Blech.

"Yeah, I can. Don't worry J. I won't tell anyone" I said, making the expecting parents, smile.

"Well, thanks Alli. We need to go now. We're visiting Tyler and Berger. They got pregnant last year and have the cutest little girl. We'll see around" Jaden said, getting up. I thought he was gaining some weight.

"Bye guys, see you around" I said, closing the door after they left. My friends just got weirder and weirder every day. I can't believe it. Jaden, pregnant? In any case, I went and took a much needed shower and got ready for my date with Al. We really didn't have time to date what with Al being an Auror and us having to raise a six yearold girl.

At around seven thirty, I was dressed in a short black dress and not very comfortable shoes. I was actually wearing a bit of light makeup and my usually disheveled hair was behaving for once. Now, I just had to wait for Al to pick me up. I was sitting on the couch for a few minutes when the door opened. "Sorry, I'm a little late. I've been swamped with paperwork. Then we ran into a little trouble at the office when someone accidentally set off a dung bomb. Set us back quite a bit" he said, sitting down exhaustedly.

"Well, if you're too tired to go to dinner, we can skip it and I'll make something here?" I offered, awesome girlfriend that I was.

"No, just let me shower and get ready. Then we'll be on our way. Nothing's going to ruin our night" he said, dropping his cloak on the floor. I keep telling him not to walk down the hall here in his Wizards robes but, he doesn't listen. He never listens.

"Okay" I said, sitting back. Somehow, I felt that we weren't going to have such a good night. Al seemed too tired, I guess being an Auror is just too hard on him. About twenty minutes later, Al walked out of my room, dressed in grey slacks and a black button down. His jet black hair was still its unruly mess. It made me smile when I looked at him, I saw Tamsin and when I look at her, I see him.

"Well, how do I look? Muggle enough for a night on the town?" he said, in an overly exaggerated American accent.

"Right, let's go then. Let me get my coat" I said, grabbing an expensive black coat from the coat hanger. It was a gift from Dad. He'd said that if I had to dress like a Muggle, I was going to do it in style. So, I only used it when Al and I went out on special occasions.

As soon as we left the flat, we ran into Brian Piss Drunk and Blondie Graham. Fuck. "'Ey! It's Allisha the girl from down the hall! Where're you goin' all dolled up?" Piss Drunk asked, not bothering to address Al at all.

"I'm going on a date with my fiancé, not that that's your business" I said, grabbing Al's arm and pulling him away. Bloody bastards. I could hear them laughing like a couple of hyenas and it burned me up.

"Who were those blokes?" Al asked, suspiciously.

"They're Callum's Muggle roommates. A couple of bleeding idiots if you ask me" I said as we turned down an alleyway and apparated to a modern village. They had a fancy restaurant in the vicinity and it was our favorite. We entered the restaurant and smiled at eachother. This is just what we needed, a night away from all of our responsibilities.

I'd also called Night earlier and asked if Tamsin could stay with them after she and Kiley got back from the pictures. So, Al and I were going to spend a kid free night. "I see. No more talk of anymore blokes. Let's just enjoy our time" Al said, as a Muggle waiter led us to our private table (Courtesy of Dad).

"Here are your menus, may I get you something to drink?" asked, the handsome young waiter. He looked to be our age. I looked around and sighed, once again, Al and I were the youngest couple here. Sometimes I hated having wealthy parents and a trust fund.

"Ehhh, just a bottle of wine, a good one" Al said, awkwardly.

"Right away sir" he said, walking off.

We were just looking at our menus when a familiar voice spoke up. "Al Potter and Alli Malfoy, strange meeting you here".

I looked up and smiled uncomfortably. Fucking Ero Morningstar, Night's unbelievably depressing and uncommonly rude cousin. His girlfriend Wynter Chang was with him and their young son too. He had long black hair, pale skin, and almond shaped grey eyes, him being, a quarter Asian and whatnot. Ero's appearance had barely changed. He was still tall, thin and pale. Though the once blue ends in his midnight black hair were now blood red and he now had what Aludra affectionately referred to as a "Devil's goatee".

"Hey Ero, erm…would you guys like to join us?" Al asked. Well, there goes the rest of the night.

"Thank you, it's so hard to get a table here" Wynter said, looking pretty as ever. She also had pale skin and straight black hair but, her eyes were a deep rich brown. They were all dressed in black. Though Wynter was dressed more properly for the place.

"No problem" I said, smiling awkwardly again. So after we ordered, Al and Wynter were talking about James's scores of the last Quidditch game and I was watching Ero's son who happened to be reading a book called _World War Z _or something like that. I didn't recognize the title.

"So, Night tells me you two are engaged now. Why do you want to get married?" Ero said, making me look up in shock.

"What? Why do you have to ask that?" I said, a tad on the rude-ish side.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you want to get married?" he asked again, smirking slightly. What a prick.

"I don't know. Al asked me and I said yes..I do want to get married" I said, a little uncertainly. It was a good thing Al and Wynter were too immersed in their discussion to actually hear our exchange.

"You didn't sound so sure. Also, you didn't really answer the question. I think that you really don't and you just said yes because you felt it was the right thing to do for your daughter. You shouldn't get married, Allisha. At least, not until you are ready. Until you actually really want to, until it feels right…really right" he said, touching my hand with his black nailed and skull gloved one.

It was the first serious heart to heart I'd ever had with Ero, since the first day I met him. But he made me so angry. How dare he say those things! I do want to marry Al! Not just for Tamsin! Don't I? I do love him but…do I really want to marry him? Almost everyone I know married young. Do I really want that to be me? Fuck! I'll say this again, Fucking Ero Morningstar!

After Dinner, we stood outside with Ero, Wynter, and their son. He was giving me this kind of knowing gaze. He was smarter than I gave him credit for, just being five and all. "So why aren't you two married?" Al asked Wynter.

"Oh, well Ero and I thought that this way, we won't feel obligated in anyway and the love stays in the relationship. Besides, marriage ruins some perfectly fine families" she said, making my heart stop. God these two are so screwed up it's not even funny.

"Goodnight Albus, Allisha. Good luck with the wedding and thank you for the invite. Say goodbye to Al and Alli, Spirit" Ero said, in an oddly formal voice.

"Goodbye" he said, in a low and ethereal tone. God the boy was seriously creeping me out. But, he was beautiful, I'd give them that. And with those words, a seriously fucked up family, left. They left us to think about the commitment we were both going to make.

Ero's words were just haunting me with every step I took. I couldn't shake anything he'd said to me. And, by the time we got back to my flat, Al and I were both so bothered that, we didn't even shag, like I know we'd both planned to.

I said it twice and I'll say it again: Fucking Ero Morningstar.

**A/N: Okay, I know it took forever to update and I know it is extremely short but, this is mainly a filler and also presents the conflict of Al and Alli's relationship. There you have it. I would also like to dedicate this Chapter to my amazing late friend, TJ because, Ero is his favorite character. More Ero in the next chapters.**


	8. Second Thoughts with an Order of Sex

Chapter 8-Second Thoughts with an Order of Sex on the Side

It was Saturday and Al had taken Tamsin to visit his parents. It had been two days since the monstrosity that had been our dinner date. Two days since Al had spent the night and we hadn't made love. Nothing. I was starting to think things over. Why had I agreed to marry Al? I'm twenty one, sure I love him and all but…could it just be a pointless sort of love. A love that will go nowhere and eventually die?

Stupid Ero and his questions. I was thinking of just moping around my flat for the entire day when I made a decision. One I knew was stupid but, one I would go through with. I stood up and decided to Floo to someone else's place. I couldn't stand my own thoughts right now, they were just so depressing. So, I called out the first address that popped into my head. "Bellwood House!"

I stumbled in and coughed as I hit the hardwood floors of Bellwood House. "Allisha, what are you doing here? Second thoughts?" said, that horribly annoying voice. I looked up and frowned at the tall, muscled, and half naked man in front of me.

"No, I just thought to let you know that Al won't be having a Stag party" I said, turning around. His muscled alabaster body was too much a temptation to look at, along with his dripping hair and sapphire eyes. Even though I hated him, he was still pretty much a walking Sex God.

"Why not?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"We've decided to have our Stag and Doe party together. That way, everyone will have a chance to enjoy a good non-stripper time" I said, looking down at my shoes.

"Well, that's no fun. Maybe I won't show up at all" he said, making my heart stop. Why did it do that? I should be happy that he said that. Stupid Erien.

"Then don't and while you're at it, maybe you shouldn't show up to the wedding" I said, turning to face him. He was still only in that towel and his hair was dripping water down each line and crevice of his taut muscled abs.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said, running a finger down my arm. I jumped out of surprise and tripped onto the couch.

"Don't touch me! Of course I'd like that! In fact, I'd love it!" I said, trying to get up. But the large leather couch was practically swallowing me whole. After a moment or two of struggling, Erien saw it in his cold heart to actually help me. "Gee thanks.." I muttered, refusing to look up at him.

He didn't say anything for a moment so I just stood there. I didn't know what else to say, I mean for Merlin's sake! The bloke was only in a small towel. I was just about to speak up when Erien pushed my chin up softly with his index finger. His thumb was resting against my chin and his sapphire eyes had a strange look in them. It wasn't an emotion I recognized coming from him.

He didn't speak, I didn't speak. It was just a big don't speak-a-thon. This touch was so different from the others we'd ever shared, it was just so…intimate. I was so surprised that I didn't even slap his hand away. A moment later, his lips brushed lightly against my own. It was a soft, sweet kiss.

I surprised myself when I kissed him back. His hands were now cupping the sides of my face and his kissing became more desperate. All I could do was kiss him back. He had me trapped with his intoxicating kisses. Al hasn't kissed me like that in so long. I kissed him back hungrily, wanting more. I didn't want him to stop.

"I love you so much Allisha. It hurts to see you with Al" he whispered as he picked me up and kissed my neck. I should have stopped him but, it felt so good. He carried me all the way into his over-large bedroom and laid me softly on his king-sized bed. He got on top of me and started to pull my clothes off.

I was lying in only my bra and knickers, his moist body mixing sweat and water with mine as he pulled his towel off and tossed it to the side. My bra soon found itself on the floor and my knickers joined it a second later. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our bodies slowly joined.

I moaned in pleasure as his thrusting increased in tempo. Our bodies moved together in perfect rhythm, our moans completely in sync. His panting got louder as my shallow breaths turned into rather loud moans of ecstasy. I moaned his name as he planted kisses all over my sweat drenched body.

"I love you" he breathed as his mouth captured my neck. I'm not sure if I really meant it but, I found myself saying something that would make my life just that much more complicated. With that last mind blowing thrust, I cried out in sheer ecstasy.

"I love you too" I whispered, as tears slipped down my cheeks. Now more than ever, I felt that I wasn't ready to marry Al. That I didn't want to marry him. But, I had to. Not for me but, for Tamsin.

We lay there, staring at eachother. Both feeling guilty for what we'd done. How could I betray him. How could I betray Al? How could Erien. I must be the most horrible witch in all the world. The most horrible girlfriend. And, Erien was just as bad. "Don't marry Al. He can't make you happy. I can" Erien said, making me sit up. I turned away from him, not wanting to say anything.

"I'm going to marry him. I love him" I said, sadly.

"You love me. You've always loved me" Erien said, sitting up, next to me.

"No. I haven't. In fact, for the past five years, I've hated you. This was a mistake. I cannot do this with you" I said, in a hard voice. I got up and I picked up all of my clothes.

"Why? Why did you make love to me if you _hate _me?" he asked, grabbing a pair of boxers from his dresser and slipping them on. Oh, now he decides to get dressed.

"I didn't make love to you Erien. It was just sex, incredibly mind blowing sex. But, that doesn't matter. I'm sorry but, I need to get out of here and if you care about me at all…you won't tell anyone about this. Goodbye" I said, as I pulled my jumper over my _Dumbledore Rocks! _Tee shirt.

"This really isn't over Allisha" he said, as I rushed out of his large house. Fuck. What did he mean by that? I shook it off as I walked to some seedy looking pub right smack in the middle of Muggle London. I knew I wouldn't run into anyone that I know here.

I walked in and zipped my jumper up to my neck and sat right at the counter. "A beer on tap please" I said, miserably. I didn't even look up until the bartender spoke.

"Well, I'll be a Hippogriff's arse. Alli Malfoy at a Muggle pub" said, a familiar voice. I looked up and froze completely. What in bloody Voldemort's nipple is Ero doing bartending at a Muggle pub. He was in a tight black tee with some Muggle band called Korn on it and a pair of tight black jeans. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail and his nails were still painted black, as he filled up the big mug and slid it over to me.

"Oh great. What do you want?" I muttered, taking a large gulp of the cheap watered down beer. He looked at me in amusement before sitting in the stool behind the bar. His grey eyes were tired and his pale arms were heavily scarred due to years of deep cutting.

"That's funny Allisha. _You _asking _me _what I'm doing in a Muggle pub. Obviously I'm a bartender here. Now what are you doing here? If I recall, this particular area is not in your neck of the woods" he said, smirking. He really was annoying.

"I was in the neighborhood. If you must know, I was informing one of the groomsmen on the joining of our Stag and Doe" I said, trying to smooth my sweaty tangled mess of sex hair. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"I see. That would be believable if I didn't smell the sex in your tousled hair. Now tell me the truth. What were you really doing?" he said, making me glare at his stupid face. He smiled at my glare and walked out from behind the bar. "Come on, let's go upstairs" he said, taking my hand and pulling me to the back of the bar. He opened a dark door. There were steep stairs and we walked up them for a minute.

The small stairs led to a small room that had a futon mattress in the corner, and various cigarette butts. There was a beat up looking drum set that looked like it had seen many years of usage. He sat on an old couch and looked up at me. I sat next to him and stared down at my hands. "I shagged someone else" I said, whispering in shame.

"I knew you didn't want to marry Al. I'm just sorry that you realized it too late" he said, lighting a fag. He sucked in the smoke before blowing it out of his nose.

"You're an arse" I said, as he offered me his fag. I shook my head softly and watched him as he continued to smoke. He didn't try to force the conversation so it made the silence comfortable. Despite my mounting guilt.

"I know but, it all works out to my advantage" he said, blowing the smoke out in small circles. "Now, you can answer my question. Why do you want to get married?" he asked, as he took once last, long drag.

"I don't. But it's the best thing for our daughter. So, she won't have to keep going back and forth between our places and actually have some stability" I said, as I dropped my eyes to the floor again.

"Wow, Alli that is an incredibly stupid thing for you to do. You're practically leading him on. You can't do this to him and to your families. Wow, you're a twisted little girl" he said, pulling the small black ribbon from his hair.

He ran a black nailed hand through his black and blood-red locks, before exhaling softly. He was very beautiful. Very beautiful and sad. A tragic soul. Especially if he preferred to hang out in this Hellhole as opposed to his nice house or flat. "You're a dick" I said, getting up.

"I know" was all he said, before I went and stumbled blindly down the stairs of this miserable place. Well, that's it. I'd have to tell my Mum that the wedding was off. I just had to. So, I apparated to Wiltshire and grimaced at the thought. It would break her heart.

I sighed slowly and opened the door. "Mum? Dad?" I called out.

"In the kitchen, love!" Mum called. I sighed again and skulked over to the kitchen. Mum was in a simple light violet dress and her hair was tied up and out of her smooth beautiful face.

"Hey Mum" I said, kissing her cheek.

"Honey, what are you doing here? I hardly get any visits from you and now I see you a few times a week" she said, smiling brightly. I hope I age as well as she has, I don't want to end up ugly, old, _and _alone.

She looked at me with her kind and loving gaze which in turn, made me not be able to do it. I couldn't tell her. I love her too much for that. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "Just came by to see you and Dad and Mason. Where are they?" I asked, lying through my teeth.

"Your father took Mason to work today so I can have some alone time. I forgot how exhausting it is to raise a small child" Mum said, as she watched the dishes clean themselves. Gotta love those domestic spells.

"Tell me about it. Well, tell them I send my love. Later Mum" I said, hugging her before she could protest.

With that, I left home to be even more miserable and alone until the girls show up to drag me to some bar for my bachelorette party as Al and I have decided not to join our Stag and Doe. Goddamnit I hate myself so much. This is a promise: I will not ever kiss or shag Erien Flint. Ever.

-Al Potter-

"I don't know why you brought me to a Muggle strip club, mate. Alli is going to murder me if she finds out," I said to James, as we waited outside for the rest of the blokes.

"Oh come on Al, it's a rite of passage if you will. Every bloke goes to a Strip club before he takes the plunge. It's not like you're going to shag a stripper, besides Scorp already said that he'd keep his gob shut if certain, how you say indiscretions are made tonight. It's the bro code," James explained as Kiley joined in. Now it was Kiley I had to worry about, he was Alli's best guy mate at Hogwarts.

"Hey Al, James. Where are the other blokes?" Kiley asked, looking around uncomfortably. I couldn't tell if it was because we were in an all Muggle area or because he didn't really hang out with any of us on a daily basis.

"Blaine is going to be a bit late, Scorpius will also be running late and Erien is walking up now," James said, as Erien came into view. He looked oddly satisfied, but…with an air of…guilt? I don't know, maybe it was just me.

"Are you blokes ready to party?" Erien said, smoothing out his damp hair.

"I am, not sure about these two," James said, tilting his head to where Kiley was looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Shut up, James," I muttered as we entered the club.

It was dark in the club, there were colored lights, smoke and everything I'd heard from James years ago. The women were buxom and overly made up with their breasts hanging out. Their knickers didn't leave anything to the imagination. Did men actually enjoy this? The answer was yes. But, I didn't. I was here because James and the others wanted me to go. I looked over and for a moment Kiley resembled his old sixteen yearold self skulking in the corner. He didn't like this either as I could tell.

I went off to the bar to get a drink while the others enjoyed themselves. What I wouldn't do for a Fire Whiskey right now. Unfortunately we were deep in Muggle territory so, at least I wouldn't be spotted by anyone that could tell Alli what I'd been up to. "Seems to me like you don't want to be here either," Kiley said, sitting next to me. I turned to look at him in astonishment. Kiley and I have never spoken directly to eachother.

"I really don't but, you know James," I said, as Kiley ordered two drinks for us.

"Yes, I do know James. Quite the character, your brother," he said, making me smile.

"Yes James is…well James," I said, as we gulped down our drinks.

"Hey, listen Al. I'm not really comfortable here so..I'm going to go home to October. I'll see you at the Wedding party though. Have fun," he said, slipping into the crowd before I could react. Lucky bloke. I had to stay here and make sure the others didn't make complete arses of themselves.

I don't know how long it was before Blaine finally arrived. "Hey Al, sorry I'm late. I was having dinner with Beks," he said, referring to his girlfriend.

"Not a problem, you're just in time to watch Eri get a lap dance from a girl covered in pink glitter," I said, as she shoved her pink bits in his face. That bloke has no shame.

"Why aren't you having fun?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am, why don't you go and rescue Eri before he gets us kicked out of here," I said, as Eri grabbed the blonde's bottom. With a nod, Blaine was off.

After another hour and several drinks later, I found myself quite over the limit. I tried to get up only to fall against a soft someone. "Al Potter?" asked, a sweet voice. I looked up and blushed. My face was buried in between sweet Natalie's breasts.

"Natalie, I'm sorry," I said, straightening up. My head swam as I took in her appearance. Natalie Longbottom had changed considerably since I'd seen her back in Hogwarts. "What are you doing in a place like this?" I asked, in a slur. Crap.

"I'm a bartender here, part time," she said, helping me to the door.

"That's interesting..um…do you want to go outside? I think I need some air," I said, stumbling slightly.

"Yes, sure," she said, smiling at me with dark lovely eyes. Whoa…did I really just think that about Natalie? I must be more drunk than I thought.

We talked for a long time, and before I knew it, I was kissing her. And, she was kissing me. I knew it was wrong but, I couldn't force myself to stop. I had to have her, she was so soft and sweet so, different from before. I hadn't done anything with Alli since that horrible dinner gone wrong and the alcohol in my system just heightened the desire. Moments later we apparated to her flat and I found myself in her bed.

We shagged that night…it felt so good but, at the same time I knew that I had betrayed Alli. What could I do? I couldn't tell her. I had to marry her…for Tamsin and because…I still love her. I want to blame it all on the alcohol but, I can't. Part of me wanted this. I turned to look at sweet Natalie's sleeping face. What would I say to her in the morning? I couldn't very well just leave now, it would be stupid and mean. But, the coward in me like so many others before, won out. I gathered my things and slinked off into the night. Making sure to leave a note, explaining my absence, at least…I owed her that much.

Tomorrow would be another Hell, the wedding party..so like a coward, I went back to the strip club where I pretended to have a good time with the blokes. Some man I was.

**A/N: Again, it did not go as planned. But it's pretty decent I guess. Also, sorry to those of you who actually still read this about the long overdue update. Any questions, or comments? You know what to do.**


	9. The Wedding Party

Chapter 9-The Wedding Party

I frowned into the large antique mirror. Merlin, I look so stupid. I cannot believe Dad is making me have a wedding party here, at Malfoy Manor. He's doing this to spite me. Well, at least my hair looks decent. I frown at the silk, light lavender dress and the matching heels. I'll have to walk extra slow so that I don't fall flat on my face and ruin my hair and makeup, thereby making me look like an inebriated hooker.

I sighed again and frowned. I looked up again and couldn't help but dread the impending guests. Now Callum would get his first taste of overly extravagant and snobby parties. Why did my dad feel the need to throw Al and me something so overly grandiose? The answer: he's a snobby git.

"Allisha, what are you doing? The guests are starting to Arrive" Mum said, walking in behind me. She was dressed in beautiful dark violet witch's robes and her hair was done up out of her face. Makeup perfectly in place. I really wish I could be as graceful as Mum.

"Oh, I was just making sure I looked alright" I said, smiling at her. Time to put on the happy face for everyone.

"You look lovely Allisha now come along" Mum said, making me sigh as I followed her out of my old room. We walked down that stairs together and I immediately spotted Dad standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was holding his hand out for Mum, while I had to brave the last steps alone.

I bet you thought I was going to trip, didn't you? Well, for once I did not. Nope, I got to the bottom step and I was safely on stable ground. Mum and Dad looked so happy together, it made me smile. They were so perfect for eachother, despite the fact that Dad was a notorious snob and Mum was the sweetest woman alive. So, I was walking past the stairs when my toe got caught in the carpet and I stumbled forward. Thankfully though, before I could do a face plant on the floor, a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around my weak biceps and pulled me to my feet.

I looked up into the familiar bright green eyes of my fiancé, Al. Oh shit. I really didn't want us to meet up like this. I haven't seen him for days and I just shagged the Hell out of one of his mates, yesterday. He smiled at me awkwardly which made me grimace slightly. Damn, we're still not over that disastrous date. Damn you Ero. Damn you. "Are you alright Alli?" he asked, in his oh-so-sweet voice. Damn him for being so innocent looking.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me Al" I said, looking up once more.

"Well, it's the least I could do for not catching you five years ago" he said, smiling.

He just had to bring up that day. "Yeah, I guess you do owe me that" I said, laughing a little. Then we both just started laughing. It felt nice. Except for the nagging in the back of my head screaming "YOU CHEATED YOU HORRIBLE SLAG! YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!".

"Alli, we really need to talk" Al said, as we slipped outside into one of the courtyards. He looked very handsome in his wizard's robes and I couldn't help but fall more for him. Except that now that I've said it…I really don't want to marry him. Fuck.

"Okay, we're alone now. What do we need to talk about?" I asked, not daring to look up at his face. Crap, I think he knows. I bet that stupid arsehole Erien said something. Or maybe Ero did. Oh sweet Merlin, let him not know anything about it.

"I just wanted to make sure we're okay. I mean, I did some thinking after that train wreck of a date and I do want to marry you Alli. I want us to be a real family, living together" he said, pulling me into his arms. Oh bollocks. Al really is clueless. And overly innocent.

"We're okay Al. Definitely, I can't wait for the wedding" I lied, smiling at him. Merlin, being a Malfoy must make me a very good liar. At least to some people.

"Great, come on let's start greeting everyone" he said, taking my hand and pulling me into the Manor. People already started arriving by the time we got inside. Scorpius and Rose were talking to Dad and Mum was in the corner with Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter. A lot of hugging and kissing ensued while we made our way around the room. So far no sight of unwanted people.

I was starting to relax a bit when Mum goes to answer the door for the billionth time and there he is…Erien. Flint.

He looked as fit as ever and this made it even worse. Merlin, I could still remember it as if it happened yesterday. Oh wait. It did. He was shaking Al's hand and smiling as if nothing had happened. That dirty arsehole. I hate him. Then I looked closer and on his arm was a leggy hourglass figure type blonde in the tightest most revealing dark green dress I have ever seen. Was it even a whole dress? She looked like the slag of the century, if May Chang didn't already hold that title.

How could she walk in those three inch spike heels? I hope she trips and bangs up her gorgeous yet slaggy face. Al was smiling and shaking her hand next. Then he points over to me and Erien and Slaggy Blonde look over at me. Great, now I'll have to come over. "This is my fiancé Allisha Malfoy" Al said, making the slag look at me. I could see as her judgmental gaze scrutinized my appearance and she smirked slightly. Definitely an Ex-Slytherin.

"This is Patricia Parkinson, my girlfriend" Erien said, avoiding my gaze. What? When does Erien Flint have a girlfriend?

"Nice to meet you Miss Malfoy" she said, in an all too-sweet voice. I hate the bitch already AND she's a Parkinson. I'm surprised she isn't trying to shag my brother's brains out.

"Eh, pleasure" I said, before Flint and Slag-face walked off. "When did he start dating her?" I asked, working to keep the disgust out of my voice.

"Er…I think about three months ago" he said, as Blaine entered the room. WHAT IN VOLDY'S NIPPLE DID I JUST HEAR? Erien's a cheater too. Oh Merlin. I should have known he was lying when he'd said all those things. "Hey Blaine! Glad you could make it" he said, hugging him. Blaine was accompanied by his girlfriend and Tamsin's teacher, Rebekah.

We greeted them and blah, I won't bore you with the details. After making our rounds once more, we sort of just separated and mingled with the large group. James and Shannon were in a conversation with Fred, Begley and Wynter. Crap, Ero is here then. I went over to the refreshments table when I ran into my new BFF Callum. "Nice place to throw your party Alli. I didn't think you were into this sort of stuff" he said, hugging me tightly. He was in a nice set of dark blue robes.

"Eh it's not my thing. This is my parent's house and they are the Hosts of this party" I said, making him go wide eyed. After a moment of us talking, I went outside to get some fresh air. And, who should I run into but Ero having a fag by the marble bench. "Hey, why aren't you inside with everyone?" I asked, sitting down.

"Why aren't you? It's your party" he said, sitting next to me. He was in black robes with crimson stitching. Nice. Who knew he cleaned up well. Except that his nails were still black and his expression was bordering on extreme boredom.

"I needed fresh air but it's kind of not working out because I'm breathing in cancerous smoke" I said, looking at him.

"Well, in times like these, cancerous smoke is actually quite calming" he said, offering it. For the second time this week, I refused. I'm not going to be one of those coffee drinking, fag smoking, bitches-about-everything-in-her-life mums. "Alli, you can't keep this charade up. You'll end up hurting Al, Tamsin, and yourself. You're being fucking selfish" he said, stubbing it out on the ground. Damn him. He's always right.

"I need to do this. Tamsin needs stability" I said, looking into his grey non judging eyes.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. Go ahead and screw up your family. But don't come to me when it's all mucked up" he said, before standing up and leaving to go inside. Fucking asshole. And yet, he really was right. What the fuck am I doing? I don't even know but, it's too late to back out now. I've dug my grave and I'll have to lie in it.

"Hey" said a voice I really didn't want to hear. I looked up and there he was. Perfectly Perfect Erien Flint. Man-whore and cheating sweet-talker extraordinaire.

"What do you want?" I said, angrily. Stupid stupid stupid arse. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" I said, turning away again.

"She wouldn't stop clinging to me. I needed a rest from the claws" he said, sitting next to me. His leg accidentally bumped mine and that "hot" feeling was back. Goddamnit.

"Then why are you with her?" I asked, not really caring. I think.

"Because she's hot and she put out on the first date" he said, sarcastically. Except he probably was telling the truth about her putting out. Fucking jerk.

"You're disgusting" I said, standing up.

"Wait" he said, taking my hand and spinning me around to face him. Oh Moldy Voldy, he has the darkest bluest eyes. Like liquid sapphire. The hot feeling was burning my thighs and girly bits. I wished it would go away.

He was still sitting down and his hand was still wrapped around mine. "What do you want from me? I have Al, you have Patricia and you're a liar and a cheater!" I hissed.

"I'm not the only cheater here Alli. You wanted it as much as I did and you reciprocated the actions. It takes two to tango. Besides, what exactly did I lie to you about? You never asked if I had a girlfriend" he said, his grip tightening on my hand.

"You lied about loving me" I whispered. His eyes reflected the hurt in mine and I instantly regretted my words.

"I would never lie about that. I do love you Alli. I want to be the one to go to sleep with you at night and wake up with you in the morning. I want to protect you and Tamsin. I want to be your husband. Please, don't marry Al. Marry me" he said, shocking me more than he had yesterday.

"What?" I spluttered, my eyes widening to their limit.

"Marry _me _Alli. Not Al. Please" he said, taking out an equally gorgeous engagement ring. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

Before I had a chance to form a coherent reply, a voice spoke out. "What in bloody arse is going on here?"

**A/N: Ok so I hated to end it here but, I felt like having a cliff hanger. I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing. Once again, thank you to everyone who at least is still reading this, even if no reviews are sent. Also sorry again for how short it is but I never have time to update anymore.**


	10. Fathers are the only Men you can Trust

Chapter 10-There Are Reasons Fathers Are The Only Men You Can Trust

Erien and I turned in horror to see the irritated face of my father. Oh shit. "Mr. Malfoy! I can explain! Eh..okay, no I can't." He said, letting my hand drop. He closed the tiny box and slipped it back into his pocket. And then he left. Stupid arsehole.

"Allisha will you tell me what the bloody hell I just saw?" Dad said, running his hand through his white blonde hair. He sat down looking a bit flustered.

"Erien Flint practicing proposing to me? He was..uh…planning to propose to Patricia?" I said, quite unconvincingly.

"That's a damn lie Allisha. Erien was proposing to you, wasn't he?" Dad asked, as I sat next to him. Damnit. Dad is too observant. I wonder how long he had been standing there.

"Very good Dad. He was. I don't know why.." I lied, as he put an arm around me.

"Now now, Princess. Tell your old Dad the truth. I'm not as thick as you think" he said, making me look up at him.

"I shagged him yesterday" I muttered, making him do a double take. Really, do people actually do that?

"I am very disappointed in you Allisha. Nevertheless, you are my daughter and I will stand by you no matter what. And, I won't tell anyone, especially your mother" he said, squeezing me gently. "Are you sure you don't want to marry Erien? He is a Flint you know" Dad said, making me frown.

"DA-AADD!" I whined, making him chuckle. Of course he would be joking. Dad smiled his warm fatherly smile and kissed the top of my head. I hated that I was this short.

"I know love, I know. You know that I will support whatever decision you make" he said, standing up. "Well, I must get back to your mother. Don't stay out here too long Princess, or the groom-to-be might wonder where you've gone" he said, as he walked back into the Wedding Party.

"Thanks Dad. You really are the best in this world" I said, making his pale face color a little. He didn't say anything but, I knew that we've just had one of those moments. The moments where you know that dads really are the only men you can trust.

"Alli! There you are! Get in here, Al is wondering where you've gone off to" Night said, taking my arm and pulling me inside. The rush of faces as we passed made me feel like I wanted to vomit. I didn't feel ready for this, I didn't want to be Mrs. Al Potter. As we entered the Grand Dining Room, Night pulled me over next to Al. He beamed and clinked on his glass, in order to make a toast.

I looked over and next to him were Scorpius, Blaine, and Erien. Patricia already had her claws in Erien's arm. I hate her. "I'd like to make a toast first to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for throwing us this wonderful wedding party. I would also like to toast everyone who has come to support us and lastly I would like to toast Allisha Malfoy. The love of my life. The mother of my child and soon-to-be wife. I love you" he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

Everyone awwwed and this made my stomach churn. I looked at Erien who had a look of immense pain in his eyes and somehow it made me want to cry out. Fuck. Why do I want to comfort him? He lied to me. Sort of. Everyone clapped and then began to eat. I just took a few bites and pushed the rest around on my plate. I can't do this. I can't do this. I cannot do this.

But now, I'm stuck. What the fuck am I going to do? I look up and over at Dad, who offers comfort and trust in his pale grey eyes. Even though they were always cold when it came to things, somehow they became warm when I needed them. Oh Dad, you have no idea how much I need you right now.

After dessert people started shifting around to talk again so I went off into the kitchen. Mum was in there talking to Aunt Roxxy who was wearing the ultimate Gothic witches robe's. I mean black and violet satin and silk. She always was so over the top. Except that her hair was just black now instead of black and violet. "Oh Alli-Bear! You look so adorable! I can't believe you're finally going to get married" Aunt Roxxy said, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Aunt Roxxy" I said, in a strained voice. Merlin the woman had the vice grip of death. "Uh Mum, Dad said that we need more wine in the Dining room" I said, just needing an excuse to leave the kitchen.

"Oh alright, here you go love" Mum said, handing me two bottles. So I took the bottles and left the kitchen. This night cannot get any more complicated. After another few minutes of pretending, I snuck out into the rose garden. Ah peace and the lovely fragrant aroma of Mum's lovely wild roses.

"Alli please, let me talk to you" Erien said, walking out from behind the lattice. Was he stalking me? Merlin.

"About what? You've said what you needed to say and now my Dad knows what's happened" I said, backing away, more into the shadows. I didn't want to be near him, he made me feel bad things. Horrible things. Horribly bad things!

"I came to get your answer. I was completely serious when I proposed to you" he said walking even closer. No one would notice us in the shadows. But I really didn't want to get caught again. Especially if it was Al or my brother, or worse…Mum.

"No. I can't marry you Erien. I'm engaged to Al" I said, trying my best to look stern…ish. But, as usual my looks had no effect on him. Damn it.

"But you can break the engagement. Allisha I love you" he said, in his most serious voice. Oh fuck he really is serious.

"No Erien. I can't! Don't you get it? Tamsin needs a father! Her Father!" I said, desperately. He really needed to just get the bloody hell away from me.

"But I can be her father! Alli you know that I love you. You can't not know. All those years ago at Hogwarts. I've always wanted you. Why do you think I tried to look into your mind? Why do you think I lied to Al, why do you think I messed with you? Because you were someone I've always wanted but, could never have. I love you" he said, shocking me into silence.

He walked closer and I felt my heart starting to race for reasons unknown. As he came so close I felt his warmth, I found my hand was already on his chest and he looked deeply in my eyes, he moved his face and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. His lips so hot and desperate moved with mine. I struggled to fight as I began losing myself in his strong embrace. "You're so beautiful" he whispered, as he pressed his lips softly against my forehead. It would have been seriously romantic. Except for two things: HE'S NOT MY FIANCE AND THIS IS MY WEDDING PARTY!

"Oh God. Erien, this needs to stop. We cannot go on snogging eachother, especially where we can get caught" I said, looking down.

"So then, let's not get caught" he said, smirking his, best "Flint" smirk. Damn him, he can really go from passionate lover to annoying prat in no more than a nanosec.

"No! You don't get it! We shouldn't even be snogging. So, just..leave me alone. Okay?" I said, turning away again.

"Fine. But, just know that you will come back to me Alli. Because, I know you love me and you know it too" he said, stalking off back into the party. Goddamnit, he just never gives up. Oh Merlin. I rubbed my temples and started to walk back to the party. I was just walking back into the kitchen when I bumped into Ero. Again.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" he said, his long fingers wrapped around the uppers of my arms. I've never been this close to Ero before. He really is truly beautiful. His lovely grey eyes were shrouded in long black lashes and his face was perfect for him. Sort of like an aristocratic vampire. Shit, I have to stop reading Muggle novels. He smirked and chuckled before letting his hands drop.

"You are a dick" I said, turning to the counter and downing a shot of Fire Whiskey.

"So, I've heard" he said, grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around to face him. He had a seriously serious look on his face. I am just so close to swearing off blokes right now. "Alli, why the hell would you go off and snog the pants off Flint at your wedding party? In the rose bushes no less. Have you no dignity?" he said, crossing his arms. So we were seen. Hopefully by just Ero.

"Did anyone else see?" I asked, trying to ignore the massive guilt his words gave me.

"No, no one else was out. But, don't think you won't. Put a stop to this and the wedding and tell Al the truth" he said, looking annoyed and unnaturally wise. Annoying is what he is.

"I can't. Did you see the look on my mother's face? On Al's face? It'd break both of their hearts. I can't do this to them" I said, my eyes stinging with unshed tears. Fuck.

"Oh right. You don't want to break Al's heart. Then you wouldn't have done all that you did. You're so _un_selfish. Later, Heartbreaker" he said, before going back inside. I really hate Ero Morningstar, and it's only because he's right. I hate this so much. When in Voldy's moldy bum did my life become so much more complicated?

I walked back into the manor and dropped onto one of the chaise loveseats. This place was full of them. I put my face in my hands in an attempt to clear my mind of all of the utter crap floating in it. "Hey there Lovey, how are you?" Aunt Roxxy said, sitting next to me. Her clear blue eyes held a sort of knowing concern in them. The woman really knew too much. Even if you didn't tell her anything. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really Aunt Roxxy. Just a lot of crap." I said, looking over at Al and Erien. They were chatting happily as if Erien didn't betray him. As if he wasn't thinking of ways to get off with me. Evil, conniving, prat.

"Well, you'll get through it Love. Whatever it is" she said, before walking back to her husband, Liander. Even though she barely gets involved, Aunt Roxxy always seems to make me feel better. Despite the fact that she seriously hates my Dad. Oh well.

So, after the Wedding party, everyone was off to their own homes. Al went to go take Tamsin to his flat so I stood back to help clean up. But, by the time I got back inside, Mum had already finished so, she was going to go pick up Mason from Max's house. That left me alone with Dad. He was sitting in his favorite high-backed armchair with a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his hands. "Hey Dad" I said, standing by the door.

"Hello Princess. What are you still doing here?" he asked, putting down the newspaper.

"I just didn't feel ready to go back to the flat. It just doesn't feel like home when Tam's not there" I said, sitting on the sofa near him.

"Well, you know that you and Tamsin are welcome to come back here anytime you want Princess" he said, looking up at me.

"Yeah, thanks Dad but, I'll be moving in with Al next month so..sorry" I said, looking down.

"You still have time to back out Allisha. I don't want to see you get hurt" Dad said, leaning over and resting a hand on my knee. He was so warm at times like these that, I wonder why he is so un-liked by a lot of people.

"I can't Dad. You know that it will be better for Tamsin, more appropriate. She'll finally be living with both of her parents. I'll see you some other time" I said, standing up.

"Fine, but this is still your home. I love you Princess" Dad said, standing up and hugging me tightly.

"I love you too Dad" I said, as he kissed my forehead.

I left the manor and walked down a familiar road. It was the road I was walked down to get to Al's house after our first mistake kiss. That was the day I'd conceived my little Peanut. It brought back memories and for the first time in awhile, I felt that I was ready to marry Al. He really was the one I loved. I was just having cold feet, that and the massive attraction toward that stupid prat Erien.

Fuck.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and the next chapter is when "it" happens. As to what "it" is, I'll let you stew in anticipation and frustration for a bit. I promise that the next update will be faster and hopefully better.**


	11. Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace!

Chapter 11-Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace? Screw That!

A/N: _Here it is! Erien's point of view. Hope you enjoy it._

_Song Used: All These Things That I've Done By The Killers_

It's getting harder to be around Al and Alli. When they're together anyway. Being around Alli is better than the best feeling in the world. Even when she tries to deny her obvious feelings for me. Today is the day. _Her _day. _His _day. _Their _day. The blasted wedding day. I can hear all of the girls screaming about and running in and out of the rooms. The blokes have been banished to the rose gardens. We're all ready, it's just the girls that have to finish up. Then it's up to Hogwarts for the wedding of the century.

Fuck. How can I convince her not to marry him if I can't even see her before the dreaded ceremony? In any case, Al is pacing by the bushes nervously and the others (Kiley, Scorp, and Blaine, and James) are chatting merrily. As if they have not a care in the world. Bastards. "Boys, you have to go now. We'll meet you down there" Alli's mum says. She's dressed in brand new lavender robes and her hair and makeup are perfect. Alli's still going to be beautiful at her age.

"Alright men, you heard the Missus, let's move" James said, rounding us all up. We all made our way to the special Portkey that will take us up to Hogsmeade where we will then make our way to Hogwarts for this disaster.

When we finally got there, Al was still as nervous as ever. It'll be just a matter of time till everyone else gets here. All of the Potter's and Malfoy's friends and family are already being seated by the Black lake. The entire place was decorated in an incredibly gaudy and expensive way. Not in Alli's way. Her's would have been more simple. I know that now. She's not into the expensive things I thought she was.

Sometime later, the Bridesmaids showed up. They were all in black dresses. Very classic and simple. I looked over at everyone sitting in the Bride's section and frowned. Of course my family was invited. Shit. Dad, Mum, Matt, Nikola and their families. I was about to make a fool out of myself in front of my mother. Nice. Everyone was lined up and paired off when the music started playing. I looked down the aisle and there she was.

Absolutely glowing in a white wedding gown. Her hair was done up and a veil placed carefully in the crown of her raven hair. She was utter perfection. I tore my eyes away from her for a second to look at the arsehole lucky enough to have her. He was nervous but, otherwise gazing at her with love in his eyes. Mr. Malfoy looked pretty stoic and Mrs. Malfoy was sniffing into a lace handkerchief.

Fuck, I can't believe I'm going to do this. I look at her and she looks as nervous as I feel. She's not looking at me so I can't catch her eyes, her beautiful violet eyes. Fuck. She reached Al and then placed her small hands in his. They turned to her second cousin Maxwell, who was a recently ordained Minister. Weird. He looked at her and smiled before beginning his long boring wedding thing.

I had to wait for that whole speak now or forever hold your peace crap. But, it was hard to stay focused with so much going on. I looked back at the people who had shown up. In the distance I could see some lingering Hogwarts students, rushing off to get to their next classes. Tamsin was in a little black dress with a basket of flowers, next to her was Night's daughter Aludra in the exact dress. Her hair was blonde like Tamsin's today.

"Do you Albus Severus Potter take Allisha Victoria Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked, staring with his ice-blue eyes.

"I do" Al said, beaming. Goddamnit. Goddamnit. Goddamnit.

"And, do you Allisha Victoria Malfoy take Albus Severus Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled. But, then she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I do" she said, turning back to Max.

"And if there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" he said, in a solemn voice. Forever hold my peace? Fuck that!

"I OBJECT!" I yelled, making everyone gasp. Al and Alli turned to me in astonishment.

"Erien what the fuck?" Al asked, crossing his arms. Oh shit. What the Hell was I thinking?

"I love Alli. I can't let you marry her Al. I'm sorry" I said, making her gape at me. "I just can't let you marry Al. Not when we've connected on a mental, emotional, and physical level" I said, making Al turn to look at her.

"Alli, what is he talking about?" Al asked, staring hard at her.

"Eh…Well…a couple months ago…we sort of…I can't do this!" she cried, running off.

"ALLI!" We both yelled. Scorpius and Al both looked at me with such disgust that I almost flinched.

"Back off Flint" Al growled, before running after her. I ran a hand through my hair and turned to see stars. I found myself on the floor and looked up. Scorpius hit me. I can't believe he actually hit me. He didn't say anything. He just turned away and went over to where Rose was standing in shock. I stood and ran in the direction Al and Alli ran before, I ran into another fist.

"I can't believe you shagged him! Did these past five years mean nothing to you?" he yelled, as she continued to cry. Her makeup was running down her face, mascara tears and she was still the most beautiful woman.

"Erien means nothing to me Al! You're the one that I want to be with!" she cried. My heart stopped at her words and I felt the air in my chest tighten. I couldn't breathe. I felt my entire world collapsing. It's weird for me to say that but…it's what was going through my mind as she tried to convince him that I was absolutely nothing and no one in her life.

"Then why the fuck did you shag him?" he asked, turning his back on her. She looked completely shattered as he walked out on her. I stood for a moment as she cried out to him. But, he didn't turn back. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I wanted to comfort her. I didn't want her to cry or feel broken.

I exhaled a breath I'd had no idea I was holding. "Alli..I-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! YOU ARE A LIFE RUINER! YOU RUIN PEOPLE'S LIVES! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR HORRIBLE SMUG FACE AGAIN AS LONG AS I LIVE! GOODBYE ERIEN!" she screamed, before running unexpectedly into the arms of…Ero Morningstar? What the fuck?

He gave me cold hard stare before stroking Alli's hair and murmuring something in her ear. She had her arms tightly around his waist and suddenly I felt as though I wanted to punch him. I wanted to be the one with my arms around her, soothing her..kissing her. "I think it's best if you leave now, Flint," he said, in a voice as cold as his stare. I wanted to stay but, I knew better.

Maybe I should have held my peace. Then I'd still have her in my life, to some degree. Now, I don't even have Al and Scorpius. Do I even have Blaine? Probably not, he's close to Alli too. I have no one now, my parents are probably too ashamed to speak to me and my bro and sis are probably just as ashamed.

I should have known better than to love a Malfoy, especially one who was taken. Now I've screwed not only her life but, Al's and Tamsin's too. I'm just the shittiest bloke alive. No wonder no one wanted me. Even Patricia looks murderous. I'd have to slip out the back way to avoid an angry mob.

Such is the life of a Flint.

**A/N: **_**Well there it is. I wasn't too happy on the whole with it but, I decided to finish it here. No sense in dragging it out. Hopefully you liked it, if not well hopefully I'll have better luck with the next chapter.**_


	12. Time to Think

Chapter 12-Time to Think

_Song: Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy_

I couldn't believe my life was over. I watched Erien go and a stupid part of me wanted to take back those horrid words. But, he screwed me over in the past and he's screwed me over now. I looked up at Ero and sniffed loudly. "Take me out of here," I whispered, so my voice wouldn't crack. He merely nodded and we flooed to somewhere in Muggle London.

We ended up in some crap Muggle restaurant. We walked in and sat down at a booth in the corner. When the Muggles continued to stare at us, I realized that A: I was still in my wedding dress with my hair and makeup mussed to shite and B: Ero was still in his Wizards robes. "Hi, I'm Brittany. Can, I get you anything to drink?" she asked, eyeing us curiously. "So, why are you both dressed so strangely at this time of day?" she asked, still just looking at him. "Did you just elope at a theme wedding?" she asked, stupidly.

"No, my sister and I are going to a fancy dress party later on and so I decided to treat her to lunch. Now if you don't mind she'll have tea with a shot of whiskey and I'll take the strongest liquor you have," Ero said, turning back to me. He didn't bother to notice the blonde slag's tiny waist, long legs, huge breasts, and big bum. This made me smile. On the other hand, the slag had definitely got her eyes on Ero.

"Alright then, I'll be right back with that and the menus," she said, turning and sashaying away.

"She really rates you, that one," I said, smiling a little despite the pain.

"Look, I don't give a flying fart in space about some blonde slag. I care about you. So tell me, how are you feeling? The truth Alli," he said, making me want to laugh. His grey eyes continued to analyze me, I seriously hope that the makeup didn't look too bad. But, knowing me, I did look horrid. Fuck.

"I really fucked up with Al this time. He'll never forgive me. Then, he'll get over me and find someone who's not a cheating slut," I said, as a fresh wave of tears came flooding down. "What am I going to do? I can't go to my flat to face him, I just can't!" I cried, sniffing loudly.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, taking my hand and pulling me up on my feet. He pulled me out so fast, I didn't know what was going on. We walked for a long time before we reached that Muggle bar. As it turns out, Ero owns the bar and the room above it is his sanctuary away from his girlfriend and son.

We walked into his room and I sighed. It was still littered with bottles and fag butts. "I can't go home Ero. Al could be there, waiting to yell some more. I'm going to floo Mum and ask if Tamsin can stay with her for awhile, where am I going to go?" I cried, wiping the black from my eyes. At least, I hope I did.

"Here, Alli. You can stay here. Why don't you floo your Mum. I'll get something for you to wear," Ero said, touching my shoulder. I nodded as he walked into his room to find me something to wear. Now I had time to think.

-Ero-

I went to my room and sighed. I told her that this would happen. She should've been straight with him from the beginning. Then maybe, just maybe there would have been the smallest possibility that they could've gotten past her indiscretions. I shook my head and pulled open the ancient armoire. My old clothes from my years at Hogwarts stared back at me. An old too-tight Wednesday 13 tee shirt. A pair of tight black jeans. Too tight for me now.

I grabbed the clothes and a pair of thick socks for her. She'd have to bunch the jeans up to be able to walk without tripping. But, I didn't have much. I walked back into the living room where she was begging her parents to watch Tamsin and to not let Al take her. After a moment, they conceded and their faces disappeared from my fireplace. "Here, there's an extra towel hanging in the bathroom. The black one is mine. Go take a long hot bath. You'll feel better. Oh, and I hope these clothes are alright. Here's an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of sweats for you to sleep in," I said, making her smile warily at me.

"Thank you Ero…" she said, in a dejected tone. She shuffled off toward the bathroom and then the door closed. I frowned again before changing into a pair of loose fitting black jeans and a black S.O.A. shirt. I heard the shower turn on and decided that maybe it's time to call my girlfriend.

I flooed her instead. She was in the kitchen making tea for her and her unbearable sister, May. Now she is the slag of the century. "Wyn, I'm going to stay with Allisha at the Pub for a couple of days. She really needs a friend," I said, making her and Sister Satan start.

"What? Well…fine but make sure to floo whenever you can," she said, making her sister smirk.

"Are you sure you want to let your boyfriend near that slaggy little minx Allisha Malfoy?" May said, in an unpleasant tone.

"I beg your pardon? That's funny, _you _calling Alli a slag when you've gotten more arse than a toilet seat? You who's not only slept with just about every bloke you've come across not to mention you tried to cop off with me. You dare to call Alli a slag when you yourself are quite literally the slag of the century! I don't know anyone who's had more cocks in her henhouse than you have. You're like a McDonalds: Now Serving 10, 000, 0001. So don't you dare try to insult my friend when, you are fucking Merlin knows how many men," I said, making her splutter in anger and embarrassment. Wynter just put a hand to her lips in order to keep from laughing.

"Just be back in a few days Love," Wynter said, smiling at me. I knew she would understand.

"Right, I'll miss you. Later Hag," I said, kissing Wynter's lips before stepping back into the fireplace. I decided that perhaps it's best if Alli had a cup of tea and something hot to eat. It might make her feel better. So, I set to work. Well, I made tea and ordered an extremely large cheesy as hell meaty pizza.

It was about half hour later that Alli came out wearing my old clothes. They fit decently. Her eyes were still all red and puffy so, I knew she'd been crying. At least she didn't look like an overly drugged clown whore like she did earlier. She curled up on the beat up couch and hugged herself tightly. She seemed broken, I don't know how to really describe it. "Eat something Allisha, you can't just starve yourself," I said, watching her carefully.

"I'm not hungry…" she muttered, taking a sip of her tea. She held it as if to warm her hands. She shivered and I knew it wasn't from cold. She was breaking and she had no one else to turn to, except an already damaged asshole. I. E. me.

"Allisha, please just eat. After all I went through to place the order and pay," I said, trying to get a smile out of her.

She grimaced slightly before picking up a small slice and taking a tiny mouse bite out of it. I guess after losing the love of your life you really lose your appetite. After a few more attempts at eating, she put the slice down and wrapped her arms around her legs. I crossed my legs and leaned slightly in my beat up old armchair. She didn't look like she was going to say anything at all, anytime soon. Poor Allisha Malfoy. How fucked is she now, no boyfriend, everyone probably thinks she's a complete slag and it's all Erien Flint's fault for speaking up. Actually, it's both their fault for shagging in the first place.

But, who am I to judge? I don't know what was going on in her life that she had to go and shag the bollocks out of Flint. It was about ten minutes before she let out a loud sigh. "I'm going back tomorrow. I have to take responsibility. Besides, I don't want Tamsin to think something bad happened. Even though it has. I need to be there for her but, how can I explain something like this? She's only six years old," she said, grabbing her hair. I watched as the tears once again made their way down her sad, broken face.

"I'll take you back to your place tomorrow but, for now you need to get your sleep. Come on, there's a bed in my room. I'll take the couch," I said, before she could protest.

"Thank you, for everything Ero," she said, standing up. I may just let her keep those clothes. They look better on her anyway.

"It's not a problem. You know that you can count on me for anything. We're both fucked up you know," I said, making her smile slightly. Well, it was better than nothing.

"Goodnight," She said, before turning to walk into my room.

"Goodnight Allisha," I said, watching her go before she closed the door. I knew that we'd reached some sort of understanding. We were mates now. And by mates I mean friends. Our fucked up lives have intertwined and we are now part of one another. In a strictly platonic way of course. The girl can drive me mad with her idiocy. But, other than that I think that we were meant to find eachother and be there for one another. After a moment I just dropped onto the couch and closed my eyes. It was nice to be away from Wynter and Spirit. At least for tonight. Tomorrow would bring a new problem. But, until then I would sleep and she would sleep. Hopefully without nightmares.

**A/N: Okay so first I'd like to say sorry for the long wait to update. Things have been getting hectic here. I would like to apologize for the rambling-ness of the chapter. I was really lost. Here's hoping you like it. **


	13. The End

Chapter 13-The End

Song used: The End by Silverstein

**~~~~~~Alli~~~~~~**

I'd hoped that it all would have been a dream that, Erien had never said anything. That I hadn't ruined my life with Al. But, when I opened my eyes, I remembered where I was. Ero had been a great bloke. He let me stay here and he gave me a metaphorical shoulder to cry on. I have to remember that he's not very affectionate. "Good morning Allisha," Ero said, putting a plate of heated up meaty pizza in front of me. Wow, greasy pizza and a cup of tea. Nutritious. But, it's the thought that counts and he's already done enough.

"Thanks Ero. I'm sorry about last night," I said, as I took a bite of the greasy piece of cheesy meaty heaven. Note to self: Have pizza for breakfast more often. After about an hour of trying to mentally prepare myself for what was sure to be another screaming match, I put on a pair of Ero's very old converses, which he had shrunk to fit me and grabbed my wedding dress and shoes.

"Don't worry about anything Alli, if you ever need to talk or anything just come by the pub," he said, squeezing my shoulder softly. I nodded before walking down the steep and narrow stairs. I must have looked really weird, except that Ero let me use his black nail polish and my hair was now up into a punk-ish ponytail. I carried the dress over my shoulder and walked. I just felt that walking could help calm me a bit.

I walked past all the Muggles, and pondered my next move. Maybe I should go and talk to Al, maybe I should go to my parents' and pick up Tamsin. Tamsin. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to her. She's going to be asking questions that I won't be able to answer. Oh fuck. What have I done to my Peanut?

"Allisha, there you are! Where in the Hell have you been?" called the unmistakable voice of my Ex-Fiancé. Fuck.

I turned and there he was. Beautiful, angry, broken. And, it was all my bloody fault. I tried to shove my emotions away and looked up at him with my "Malfoy Mask" tightly in place. "Why were you looking for me?" I asked, in my coldest voice.

He looked taken aback by my tone but recovered quick enough. "I went by your parents after the whole fiasco to take Tamsin for the night but they wouldn't let me take her. They wouldn't even let me see her. What the fuck? First you fuck Flint and then you make your parents keep Tamsin away from me. What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you fucking crazy?" he yelled, making hot tears spill from my eyes. It was making me think back to Hogwarts. Except it was Valentine's Day, I was pregnant with Tamsin and no one besides Jaden knew I was pregnant. Also, I hadn't slept with any of his bestfriends.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not a slut! I am not fucked up! So I made a mistake! I just needed to get away for a day. Just lay off!" I screamed, making passersby stare at us.

"I'll talk to you when you're not PMSing," Al said, turning away. I was so mad, I couldn't even say anything. The cold look in his eyes was unbearable. I looked down at my hand, the engagement ring shined in the sun. I felt that it was judging me too.

"Fuck," I muttered, as I ran as far and as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going right now, and I didn't care. I just wanted to run, until I couldn't anymore. I ran and ran and then ended up in an almost familiar area. I looked around and comprehension finally dawned. Fuck. I was down the road from where the Potters live. Not to mention farther down the road was, my parents' house. My feet betrayed me.

So, I guess I have to go to Malfoy Manor. Again, fuck. I really didn't want to go but, I had a duty to Tamsin. She was after all my six yearold daughter, which meant that she was doomed to be just like me, only hopefully not a cheating slag. Walking up the cobblestone path, a sort of déjà vu feeling came over me. I remember walking down this way the day Al and I had first made love. I can remember every touch, every kiss, the breathing. It all seems so long ago.

Except that we're not teenagers anymore and there is alot more at stake now. For instance, the little girl we both love. Getting to the door was perhaps one of the longest walks in my life. What was I supposed to say to my Mum? To Tamsin? "Allisha Malfoy! How could you do this? I've been out of my mind, Tamsin won't stop crying and your father is practically beside himself," Mum said, opening the door before I could knock. It's like she has some weird Mum senses. Fuck.

"I'm sorry I had to get away for a day. Okay? Bloody fuck Mum!" I cried, as she pulled me in and shut the door.

"Calm down Allisha, you'll disturb your father. He's working on a very important case right now," Mum said, as she led me up to my old bedroom. It was the same as I'd left it. I sat on the large bed and sighed. Mum leaned against the door frame and smiled sadly. "You look just like you did six years ago," Mum said, making me frown.

"Damnit Mum, please don't make me feel worse than I have," I muttered, dropping my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry honey, why don't you get some rest. I'll bring up some tea and a sandwich," Mum said, leaving me alone to mope. I guess that this is the end of the Al and Alli lovefest. I don't think we could recover from this one. It's really over this time, it's the end..

**A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus and the short chapter. Everything's been crazy. No this is not the end of this fanfic, there will be more chapters. I'm just not sure when or how many. I know this one sucked.**


	14. Truce

Chapter 14-Truce

Maybe we weren't meant to be together. I don't know…maybe Al and I were never meant to be anything more than friends. And now we can't even be that. Tamsin will now be shuttled between my parents and Al's parents, to avoid any contact and conflict between the two of us. It made me feel worse but, better at the same time. Now, I could think…maybe it was crappy of me to let my parents take care of my daughter for a few weeks when it was my fault that her Dad hates me but, I needed some time to myself, which I haven't had in years. I feel like the worst kind of person in the world. I didn't deserve happiness but, my daughter did. So, I would have to try and never screw her up ever again. Maybe…I just need some time off from parenting.

So, I decided to just take a walk to clear my head..if it were possible to clear it. Maybe I would see Ero, he does have a few free days, Merlin knows what he's up to all alone in there. So, I eventually ended up at the pub Ero owns. I watched someone with long black hair that resembled Ero walk into the place and decided to follow him in. I was going to go in anyway. I stood back in the corner and watched the bloke sit at the bar and slam a hand down on the ancient service bell making its ringing echo in the otherwise empty room.

Ero walked out from the back room he was in the middle of tying his long black hair into that low ponytail of his when his grey eyes landed on me across the room. This caused said stranger to turn around and look in my direction. Well crap, it was Ark Morningstar. Ero's cousin. "Well hello there Miss Malfoy. Fancy seeing you here in this part of town," Ark said, in a non judgy way. Did I mention I like him now?

"Just decided to take a walk and get some fresh air," I said, sitting next to the taller Morningstar. He was wearing black trousers and a black button down, whereas Ero was wearing another of his Muggle band tees and torn black leather pants. Did they always have to wear only black? I do have to admit thought that in light of my recent er..loss…I feel like wearing black as well these days.

"You wanted fresh air so you came to a smoke filled pub?" Ero asked, making Ark chuckle.

"I know I know, shut up," I snapped, grabbing one of Ero's cigarettes and lighting it. He gave me a look but, said nothing as I inhaled my new bestfriend. Perhaps it was time to start smoking for comfort. The smoke seemed to soothe my nerves as Ero poured a beer for Ark.

"How's life since that fiasco of a wedding?" Ero asked, ever the soothsayer.

"You saw me yesterday, you know how life's been," I muttered, as Ark pretended not to notice the pain in my voice. Good man.

"I take it that Al is most certainly not willing to forgive?" Ero asked, sliding a beer toward me. I caught it and drained it in one go. "I guess not," he said, tapping a black nailed hand on the dark wooded bar.

-Erien-

"Erien open the door! I know you're in there, now open the fucking door!" Blaine yelled, pounding the door. It made my hangover even worse. Fuck. My life is over, my parents have voiced their disapproval of my actions, Matt and Nikola have told me how shitty a bloke I am, Patricia just about scratched my eyes out with her nails, and Scorpius and Al are definitely not speaking to me. I have no one. Maybe except for Blaine. I get up and walk to the door, before unlocking it. "Merlin's arse! Eri put some fucking trousers on I can see your prick," Blaine complained, turning to look anywhere else.

Whoops, I guess I forgot I slept in the nude lastnight. "Sorry mate..what are you doing here this early anyway?" I muttered, pulling on a pair of black boxers.

"I came to see if you were still alive, unlike the others who could give a rat's arse," he said, sitting on the leather sofa.

"Cheers mate," I said, uncapping a beer and drowning myself in it. Blaine smirked slightly before standing up.

"What are you doing man? Is this how it's going to be? I can't believe you would do this to Al and Alli, and what happened to your face?" he said, just getting started. Here it goes.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I just couldn't let Alli marry him. I love her, oh Scorpius punched me and Patricia tried to use it as a scratching post," I said, shrugging.

"Well you deserved it, I mean if you really loved her, you would have stopped yourself before you shagged her and kept quiet at the wedding you fucking wank," Blaine said, in a more passionate tone that I've never heard from him.

"You don't understand Blaine, I'm absolutely bonkers for her. I've never felt anything like it. She makes me mental and I can't stop thinking about her, she is always on my mind. I love her so much that I would jump off a building for her if she asked me to," I said, looking at him.

"Merlin's baggy y-fronts Eri, I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that in my life. Are you sick?" Blaine asked, looking concerned. Which was definitely a first, Blaine usually looked bored, unimpressed, and uninterested.

"Yeah, sick with heartache," I answered, making him sigh.

"Come on Eri, get dressed. We're going to lunch and then I'm taking you down to the pub," Blaine said, walking to the door. "Don't say shite, just get dressed and meet me down in the lobby," Blaine said, walking out.

So, I had no choice. I got ready and skulked over to the elevator waiting for a moment before the door opened to reveal a leggy, brunette with an hourglass body. Her dark eyes immediately pounced from my face down my body. "Hi there, I'm Marla. I don't think I've seen you here. Are you new in the building?" she asked, in a seductive tone. Great..

"No, I'm not. If you'll excuse me Marla, I'm having lunch with a friend," I said, rather shortly. I didn't wait for her to respond and just entered the elevator before pressing the button. She seemed scandalized when I pressed the button and the doors closed before she could even murmur an invitation to her flat. Maybe I should have accepted but, she wasn't Alli. Nobody was and nobody will be. "Sorry I took long, some slag up there tried to get into my trousers," I said, before Blaine even opened his mouth.

"That's alright. Come on then, we don't want to lose the reservation," Blaine said, as we walked out into the unusually sunny day. I felt miserable, even the good weather didn't help. I just wanted to be nothing like Alli had told me.

"Where the Hell are you taking me?" I asked, not really caring.

"Your favorite place, the one with the beautiful waitresses," he said, as we drove in his expensive car. It was new and the make and model didn't really matter to me. It was a dark green and shiny.

"Fun," I muttered as we got to the bloody place and exited his car. Why did I even like it here? Valet parking? Gorgeous women? I don't even know anymore. I just know that I had to talk to her. Even though she said she never wanted to see my face ever again, my "horrible smug face" as she so passionately screamed in loathing. I wonder if she was still hanging out with that Ero Morningstar prick. I mean why the sudden interest in Alli all of a sudden? He never talked to her before. Maybe she's shagging him too? I don't know..what am I thinking?

Fuck…

~*~Alli~*~

"I think I feel sick..like I want to vomit," I said, as I stubbed out the fag and left the unfinished beer.

"By all means Allisha, please vomit on my just polished bar," Ero said, sarcastically. If he pushed me farther, I would. Stupid arse.

"I said I want to, I didn't mean that I was going to," I said, as he handed me a glass of ice water.

I guess fags (cigarettes) and beer is so not for me. Damnit. Now what was I supposed to do for comfort? I slumped over the bar and listened to Ero make idle chitchat with Ark before Ark excused himself to meet with some friends at some restaurant. "Alli really, you shouldn't mope so much, it's ridiculous. I mean, I understand that you lost the love of your life but, you're only twenty two anyway, you have more time for that," he said, as a couple of Muggles entered the bar. Ero immediately turned on the Jukebox which was filled with the music of Muggle Metal bands, old and new.

I watched Ero serve the Muggles and just do his thing for a while. I had no idea how long I'd been at this dark pub when my stomach growled. "Here you go Alli, cheers," he said, placing a plate of chicken fingers and chips in front of me.

"Cheers mate," I said, shoving a large chicken finger in my mouth whole.

"Charming," he said, chuckling. I just shrugged and continued to shove the food into my mouth barely chewing before I swallowed. Merlin, I was hungry!

Some more time later, I was having a Club soda when Ero suddenly stiffened. He was staring at the door which also made me spin around on the stool. It was _him_, Erien Flint. Now I really wish I hadn't turned around. Blaine was with him so, that was good. "Well isn't this a small world," Blaine said, putting on his customary Slytherin smirk.

"Hi…Alli…..Can we talk?" he asked, in a pathetic voice. It almost made me feel sorry for him. Almost. I rolled my eyes and hopped off the stool.

"I'll be right here if you need me Alli," Ero said, watching Erien. Blaine shrugged and sat in my vacated stool.

"Okay thanks Ero," I said, as I followed Erien outside. "What do you want, Flint?" I asked, trying not to yell at him. He looked at me with the saddest expression I'd ever seen on him. Who was this bloke standing before me? I've never seen a look so pathetic on Erien Flint's face.

"Alli, I want to apologize…I know that I ruined your happiness with Al. I know that I am a shitty selfish person but, you have to know that I truly do love you. I wasn't kidding around when I told you I wanted to live my life with you. I still do. You are the one I want. I cannot live without you, and even if you never give me the time of day ever again, just know that I still want to be in some part of your life, and I hope that one day you can forgive me for all of the shite I put you through." He said this all in such a passionate way that, I had a hard time not believing him.

I sighed loudly and cleared my throat before I actually spoke. "Um…I suppose he was bound to find out anyway. I can't forgive you now Erien but, I won't murder you like I wanted to," I said, in a slow voice. I didn't want to slip and punch him.

"Good enough for me. See you when I see you Alli," he said, his blue eyes lighting up like shimmering sapphires. Merlin's beard he's mental. He got a little too close for comfort and then he kissed my cheek, which in turn made me look up angrily. "I don't regret it," he said, before walking back into the pub.

"It's a truce then," I said, sitting on the stool next to Blaine.

"Truce." He said, flashing a perfectly smug smile.

**A/N: Once again, sorry about the long wait. As stated in my other fanfic, there was a recent loss in my life and I'm still trying to cope. The next chapter will be put up as soon as I can.**


	15. More Complications

Chapter 15-More Complications

I feel like the shittiest parent. I shouldn't be allowed to be a mum. In any case, I have changed the locks to my flat, though Al being a wizard makes the change kind of redundant. He and I have decided that she will spend time with his family and mine each week, that way we don't run into eachother again. It hurts worse now to think about him than it did back in my fifth year.

Damn I suck. Anyway, it's been a month since that whole debacle and the weather is getting colder. I hate my life right now, except that I have been hanging with Ero for quite some time. He's a great friend. A sarcastic, rude, and cynical friend but, a great friend nonetheless. "What is wrong with you woman?" Ero asked, as I proceeded to blow chunks in his small wastebasket.

"I…don't..know..." I rasped, trying not to release more unwanted waste. Maybe I did know. Déjà vu anyone? Crap.

"Hey there Lassie, how've you been?" asked an all too familiar voice. I washed my mouth out with water before I turned to face Callum. He was just as handsome as ever, his light tan seemed to have disappeared, giving his skin an almost luminescent appearance. Wow. "Can I get a beer please?" he asked, taking the stool next to me.

"Hey Cal, long time no see," I said, not answering him.

"So how's life since…you know?" he asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Eh. Complicated..that's it. Complicated," I muttered, chugging down the water. Blowing chunks sure makes you thirsty.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said as Ero slid a beer to him. Callum took the mug and drank it, as he watched me watching him. "You look a little pasty, are you sure you're fine Lass?" he asked, lifting my chin up with a long finger. It was very warm, despite the cold outside.

"Yeah, I'm totally great, why wouldn't I be? Just a stomach bug anyway," I said, looking over at Ero. He was currently serving drinks to a couple of Muggles. Today he was sporting a dark grey shirt with a band called, and how ironic _The Misfits _emblazoned on the front.

"Ah well, I just happened to be in the area and thought I'd stop in for a cold one. I hope you feel better Allisha," he said, as he took a large gulp of beer.

"Thanks Callum, so how're your…er…mates. Been awhile since I've heard them stumbling about drunkenly in the corridor," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, they're fine. In fact, I'm meeting them here so you'll get to say hello," Callum said, just as the door clanged open. In walked Specs, Piss Drunk, and Blondie. Great….

"Oi! Cal, getting the party started without us?" Piss Drunk called out, making the Muggles look at them. Ladies and gentleman, Brian the Piss Drunk wonder! "Well hello gorgeous, longtime no see," Piss Drunk said, sitting on the other side of me. Damn it.

"Come on Brian, don't hog all of the attention yourself. Let me have a moment with the little beauty," Blondie Graham said, slipping over to stand beside Piss Drunk. And here comes Stu Specs. This day just keeps on getting better…

"Fancy a drink with us now, Gorgeous?" Blondie asked, leaning on the counter.

"She can't drink," Ero said, walking over to us. He looked at the three with judgmental eyes. What?

"Well why not? Seems to me like the lady's not married," Piss Drunk says, making my heart hurt.

"Because she's pregnant," he says, making me look up at him in shock.

"What?" we all say in surprise.

"Allisha, if you couldn't tell…well, you must be the most in denial or just stupid girl I know,"

"What? I can't be..how would you know anyway?" I said, looking down at my belly. No. No way. I can't be pregnant. Not again.

"Allisha, if you have to ask, then you're not as smart as I thought you were," Ero said, turning away to serve a few Muggles.

"Well, congratulations Lass," Callum said, wrapping an arm around me. And then I cried.

"I think I'm going to go now. I'll call you later Ero," I said, running out of the pub. I can't believe this is happening again. I can't be pregnant. Fuck that would mean that it is a big possibility that I am carrying the spawn of Erien Flint. FUCK. I run as fast as I can before I start to get tired and before I could stop myself, I slam into a tall somebody. I look up for a second, at that moment only seeing a flash of golden hair before I mutter a half assed apology and haul major arse out of there.

**A/N: Ok so this wasn't my best chapter. It's too short but, I wanted to get it out. Hope you liked it :D**


	16. The Party

Chapter 16-The Party

"I can't believe you're not going to tell him. He has a right to know," Scorpius said, as I stood outside of his large country home with him. Tamsin was inside with the other kids for Eden's birthday party. Many of Dad's and Mr. Potter's coworkers would be at this thing. Fun for me. I know that Al is going to be here too. I haven't seen him for almost a month and a half. This is going to be awkward.

"Why does he have a right to know? I don't even know if he's the father," I muttered, shivering in my coat. I can't believe that Scorpius found out that I'm pregnant. I knew I shouldn't have left that stupid Muggle pee stick test in my dust bin.

"Well, you never know. I think you should tell both of them. They are going to be here, seeing as Mother made me invite both of them," Scorpius said, frowning. "And Al has agreed to act civil, you'd do best to act as well. Although I don't know why I'm telling you that, you couldn't act civil to save your life, my demented younger sister," he said, making me elbow him in the ribs.

"Arsehole," I muttered, as people started arriving. I was starting to get antsy when Al and Erien hadn't yet arrived. Why was I worried? Yes, Al hated me and yes he hated Erien. Yes Erien had some sick obsession with me and decided to ruin my life. But, I think they can survive an afternoon together for Scorpius and the kids. At least, I hope.

"Ah Scorpius, thank you for the gracious invite to your daughter's birthday party," said an unfamiliar voice. At this point I turned away to go get some food. I didn't even bother looking at whoever it was Scorpius greeted.

All I know, is that he sounded a little like a narcissist. "Hey Scorpius, thanks for inviting me to the party" Erien said, making me stop dead in my tracks. Well, there's one. Now we'll have to wait for the other half of the "Alli gets fucked up" party.

"Just keep walking Flint. And stay away from Al and Alli too," he said, in a cold voice. I think I just got the shivers. Just then, I heard Al say hi to Scorpius. I turned and walked back over to the three of them, sensing that this was not about to end well.

"Uh..hey Al…Eri…How's it going?" I asked, looking up. I nearly started hyperventilating as I noticed Al being accompanied by Natalie Longbottom. What?

"Alli, go inside," Scorpius said, as Al and Natalie's eyes snapped onto my face. Damn Scorpius. I just stood my ground. "So Natalie, fancy a drink?" Scorpius asked politely. She nodded and they went off together, leaving me with Angry Albus and Mental Erien.

"I'm alright Alli, how about you?" Erien asked, proceeding to ignore Al.

"Er…fine I guess.." I muttered, not wanting to get into the fact that either one of them could be the father of my unborn child.

"Was that your plan then? Get rid of me so you can be together?" Al asked, making the two of us look at him. I didn't even know how to react to that.

"You can't be serious mate," Erien said, frowning at him.

"Don't call me mate, traitor. We're not friends, and we'll never be friends again. Why don't you go and crawl back into whatever pit you slithered out of," Al said, making Erien walk closer to him. Fuck, now I'm sandwiched in between my almost lover and my ex fiancé.

"Excuse me? At least I'm up front about my indiscretions. You think you're so perfect Al. But, I know what you really are," Erien said, in a dangerous tone.

"Excuse me? Up front? You've been after Alli since sixth year and you've never gotten past the fact that she preferred me to you. Well, you got your wish. You can have her!" he spat moving forward just enough for his chest to bump my face.

"Fuck you, you four eyed prick! I can get anyone I damn well want. You just happened to make sure she had no chance with anyone else when you knocked her up!" Erien said, crushing me between the two of them.

"Hey! Guys, I'm right here!" I cried out, trying to push them apart. But, I'm not strong, never have been. Never will be. At this point the two arseholes started to try and strangle eachother with me stuck in the middle. Thank Merlin we were outside and nobody else was around to notice this fiasco. Except that there is no one to save me from being crushed by two ex-Quidditch players. "Stop! You're crushing me!" I cried out, but they just kept going. In all the ensuing chaos, I heard footsteps running toward us, and before I knew it, Al and Erien were pushed apart and I was pulled a few inches from them.

"You blokes need to stop this and grow the fuck up!" I screamed slapping the two of them hard across their shocked faces.

"This little fiasco could put you on the desk job Potter. I suggest you take this childish display of immaturity, elsewhere," said a smooth velvet voice. It was the narcissistic voice from earlier.

Al nodded at the man and got up, walking back toward Scorpius's house. Erien, just wiped the blood from his mouth and walked away. He knew that he wasn't wanted here and so he did the responsible thing for once and left. My savior turned around, and I gasped. His golden hair just about fell to his shoulders and his eyes were the bluest of any blue I'd ever seen. He looked to be in his mid maybe late twenties. I just muttered a thanks and walked off, not wanting to be near this man. Actually, I didn't want to be near anyone.

I went and sat out on one of the stone benches near the gazebo. It's too cold but, I didn't want to go inside, now that I know what Al thinks of me. I heard his soft footsteps again and he just sat down next to me. He was dressed in expensive custom made wizards robes and his hair looked really soft. I almost reached up to touch it. "Uh..can I help you?" I asked, wondering why he didn't just go inside and leave me alone.

"What exactly happened out there? With Potter and your friend?" he asked, crossing his legs. His shoes looked to be made of dragon's hide. This bloke obviously made money.

"Ehhh…they just recently had a falling out and Erien's not really my friend. We just all knew eachother at Hogwarts," I said, making him look pensive.

"Potter is always so calm and collected at the office. It had to be something really bad to make him lose it like that," he said, making me frown. Was this the bloke that Al works under? Huh..

"Eh okay um…what's your name?" I asked, looking at the handsome man again.

"Leo Lockhart, at your service, and you are?" he said, smiling the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Err…Allisha Malfoy," I said, taking his proffered hand. He then smiled again and brought his lips to my hand placing a gentle kiss on it. And who said that blokes can't be Casanovas?

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Malfoy," he said, smiling at me.

"Leo Lockhart..the son of Gilderoy Lockhart? Holy crap," I replied, making him chuckle.

"Yes, that's my dad. But, if you wouldn't mention his stint at St. Mungos, I would appreciate it," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I wasn't going to," I said, looking at my cold hands. Ladies and Gentleblokes we have now entered an extremely uncomfortable silence.

"That's okay, I just figured that you would because, everyone always asks about him…just not as nicely as I put it. I've always had to give Albus Potter the harder assignments than the others you know," he said, making me look up at him. He's the reason Al always came home tired.

"Why?" I asked, feeling a wave of sickness hit my stomach.

"Well you do know that it was his father and Uncle who made my father the way that he is. But, that's all in the past. So, why were they trying to kill eachother while simultaneously crushing you?" he said, making me almost laugh. It's a wide known fact in the Potter and Weasley families that Gilderoy Lockhart was the cause of his own demise.

"So you punish Al because his father and Uncle were the reason your father became sick?" I asked, looking out toward Scorpius's house.

"It's only one of a few reasons. Potter has a known reputation within the office. He gets himself in quite a bit of trouble. I just give him harder assignments to make sure he is on top of everything, instead of just firing him. Potter always says, he wants to live up to his name and sometimes asks for the tougher assignments anyway," he said, looking at my face. Just as I was about to reply, the sickness hit me stronger and I blew chunks on the frosty grass. Right in front of him. Really nice. "Do you want me to get you inside? Maybe wash your mouth out with a bit of water?" he asked, making me shake my head.

"Um…I'm just going to go home. The walk might do me some good," I said, standing up.

"Let me accompany you. I want to at least make sure that you get home alright," he said, standing up. I just shrugged as he tucked my hand into the crook of his arm and we walked down the road. Leo was a strange guy. He was a bit of a dick but, his intentions were noble. At least I didn't have to worry about some random arsehole hitting on me.

"Thank you…Mr. Lockhart," I said, looking up at him as we walked.

"Oh please, call me Leo. Mr. is reserved for married men, fathers, and men over fifty. Which I am none of the above," he said, smiling at me again.

"Oh..okay then. Leo," I said, forcing out a small smile. "Oh um, I live in Muggle London, so it's probably a good idea to apparate there," I said. He nodded his consent and I did side along apparition with him to the alley behind the building where I live. I don't know what possessed me to do it but, I ended up deciding to invite him in. "Would you like to come in? It's cold out here and I can make us some tea," I said, as we stood by the entrance to the building.

"Why thank you, a cup of tea would be lovely," he said, smiling brightly. The sun could glare off of those teeth.

"Okay, um make yourself at home," I said, as I unlocked my door and led him into my semi-chaotic flat. There were some toys in the corner and some of Tamsin's clothes were tossed on the couch. Thank Merlin I had removed all of the pictures of Al from the livingroom. They were now resting in a box in my coat closet, in the very back of the coat closet.

"Is this your daughter? She looks just like you, except for the Malfoy hair and the eyes…" he trailed off looking at the pictures on my mantle.

"Oh, yes that's my daughter Tamsin. She's staying with my parents at the moment, while I get some things resolved," I said, as I put the kettle on the stove.

"Not to be rude but, your daughter looks six years old. How old does that make you?" he asked, trying to say it politely.

"I was fifteen when I got pregnant with Tamsin, I recently turned twenty two," I said, turning the stove on high.

"I've always wanted to have children. I just haven't found the right one yet. Do you mind if I use your lavatory?" he asked, still standing.

"Oh, no of course not. Third door on the left," I said, as I got two teacups out of the cupboard.

He was gone for a few minutes when he came back looking slightly confused. "Question, is that stick in your trashbin, a Muggle pregnancy test?" he asked, making my head snap up.

"Uh…yes," I said, mentally slapping myself for not getting rid of it.

"Does blue mean you're pregnant?" he asked, in a confused voice.

"Urm…yes..I'm two months pregnant…I guess you won't be hanging around now," I said, looking down at my feet. It's nice that I'm still able to see them. For now.

He walked up to me and lifted my chin up so that I could stare into his bright blue eyes. "Allisha, don't be silly. I'm not going to stop hanging around with you because, you're pregnant," he said, smiling a less gaudy smile. This smile was more pleasant. It didn't make him look like a pompous dick.

"So, we're hanging out now?" I asked, biting my lip softly.

"Yes, I believe we are. In fact, why don't you come by the Ministry tomorrow around noon and I'll take you out to lunch. My treat," he said, smiling again. It was nice to be around someone who didn't frown all the time.

We laughed and talked and I made sandwiches and he ate them gladly. I even got him to watch a Muggle movie on the DVD thingy Jaden got me for Christmas last year. I don't think I've felt this relaxed in a long time, it was nice. The only awkward part was trying not to get all hormonal while we sat dangerously close to eachother on my couch. Other than that, it was a good time.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at noon then," I said, smiling as I walked him to the door. Leo would definitely be a good addition to my group of friends. He was funny and sweet, if still a little pretentious.

"Then it's a date, Beautiful," he said, before bending over slightly and pressing a sweet kiss to my cheek. And there go my thighs, exploding in unnatural heat like the years before. Fuck.

"Bye," I said, as I watched him go.

**A/N: And here it is. The next chapter and an introduction of a new character in Alli's life. I hope you all like him. On another note, please do me a favor and if you don't have anything kind to say please don't leave a review. I have no desire to be flamed. If you have a problem with the story, please do us both a favor and stop reading it. I don't appreciate having my characters insulted. Also due to said flaming, I will be editing the chapters because I have time to do so now. Please just stop writing insulting reviews, nobody deserves them.**


	17. The Ministry

Chapter 17-The Ministry

Okay, I just need to think things through. A thirty year old Senior Auror who is my ex fiancé's boss and has clear disdain for him and his family is now flirting with me, Allisha Malfoy daughter of ex Death Eater Draco Malfoy. And he doesn't care that I am pregnant either. What? I can't get involved with another bloke. Especially right now, especially the son of the extremely well known famous ladies man gone loony Gilderoy Lockhart.

I really am the worst person ever to plague this planet. Why does he like me? Maybe he's just being nice to me. I am the daughter of Draco Malfoy. I decided I would go to the Ministry today and not stand him up like I might have been planning to. I dressed up in my nicer black witches robes, not wanting to look like I just stepped out of a dump. It was the Ministry I was going to and I would surely run into my Dad or brother there too. Damn…hopefully I wouldn't run into Al there. I'm pretty sure he's still sour on the fact that I just about slapped the piss out of him and Erien.

I went to the Ministry and got the visitor's badge. Which of course was quite stupid because everybody knew I was Dad's daughter. So, I walked down to the Auror offices and found the door with the plaque Leo Lockhart Senior Auror. It was a gold plaque not unlike Al's Dad's plaque. I knocked softly on the door, hoping he hadn't changed his mind and made me look like an idiot. The door opens and there his is wearing impeccable robes. "Come in Allisha I just have to finish up with Mr. Potter here," he said, making me look up. Oh crap. It's Al's dad.

"Oh, um..Hi..Harry," I said, awkwardly. At least he didn't hold a grudge against me. Then again, he had been very close with Mum back in their Hogwarts days.

"Hello Alli, how are you holding up?" he asked, in a kind voice. I then remembered that it was his week with Tamsin. I wondered how she was doing but, I was not about to let Leo get more involved in my private life.

"I'm doing okay I guess..thank you Harry," I said, smiling awkwardly. He just squeezed my shoulder gently and kissed my forehead before turning back to Leo.

"Take care of yourself Allisha," he said quietly before continuing to talk to Leo about some raid or another. After Harry left, I shifted my weight uncomfortably and looked around his office. There were pictures of a young Leo with a then handsome looking Gilderoy. It was a nice office, clean and organized unlike Al's that always seemed to look like a hurricane hit it.

"Um…you have a nice office," I said, with lack of anything witty to say.

"Yes is one of the few organized things in my life at the moment. My home however looks like a hurricane came through," he said, smiling another brilliant smile.

"Oh..okay," I said, and then my stomach let out a very audible grumble.

"Why don't we go to lunch and on the way there you can tell me how you're on such personal terms with Mr. Potter," he said, making my stomach lurch. Crap.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I looked up at him. "Um…well you see…the most simple explanation is that Harry is very good friends with my mum. They went to Hogwarts together and were both in Gryffindor house," I said, trying not to get into the fact that Harry is indeed the grandfather of Tamsin and my ex father in law.

"So where would you like to have lunch?" he asked, as we walked out of the Ministry together.

I was just about to answer when we ran right into Al. OH nice, this is going to turn into more than it has to be. "Oh, I was just on my way to see you Mr. Lockhart," Al said, pretending not to notice me standing there.

"I'm going to be going to lunch with Miss Malfoy and besides, shouldn't you be working that case in Brighton that I asked you to take care of, Albus?" he said, making Al look at me. His eyes burned into me, sucking every bit of bravery from me.

"Oh, it's all taken care of. All the Muggles have been obliviated," he said, emphasizing the last word.

"Okay Albus, I'll give you a few minutes. I'm sure Miss Malfoy won't mind waiting to eat for a few extra moments. So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, as we stood in front of the seemingly condemned building. I rolled my eyes, sensing a "my wand is bigger than your wand" match.

"Why are you going to lunch with him anyway?" Al asked, looking at me now. Damn.

"You came to ask me something Albus. What was your question?" he asked, making Al look at him before I had a chance to reply.

"I just wanted to let you know that everything was taken care of and if I can take the rest of the afternoon off. I promised my daughter that I would take her to her maternal Grandparent's house," he said, making me freeze up. He was taking her to my parent's house? Son of a bitch. My mum hasn't said anything to me about Al coming by their place.

"Are you alright Allisha? Do you need to sit down? Do you need to vomit again?" he asked, touch my back. I just shook my head, saying nothing, hoping that Leo would bring his attention back on Al.

"Alli, are you sick?" Al asked, looking concerned. How I missed this Al. Not the cold rude Arsehole Al became.

"She not sick, she's pregnant. Not that it's any of your business Potter," Leo said, making me feel sick now. This is not going to be good. Al looked at me and then back at Leo and I knew that the next words to come out of his mouth were not going to be good.

"Of course it's my business, she is the mother of my daughter," Al said, rudely, as he walked closer to me. "Alli, you're pregnant again? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Scorpius say anything?" Al said, grabbing me by the shoulders and staring me deep in my eyes. OH GOD, here it goes.

"I don't know…Scorpius found out by accident and I didn't want to tell you or Eri because I don't know whose it is. I'm so sorry Al, I'm so sorry," I said, as the tears dripped from my eyes. Fuck.

"Shit. Alli…I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have said anything to you..I'm sorry," he said, stroking my tears away. Oh Merlin's pants.

"Okay…so you don't know whose baby you're carrying? And Tamsin is your daughter, together?" He asked, looking confused.

"Um…yes…" I said, looking down in shame.

"Listen Alli, we need to talk. I think we need to talk things out. Let's go out to dinner tonight, okay?" Al said, as his grip on my shoulders loosened. I merely nodded, and satisfied with that, Al excused himself to the two of us and went to enter the Ministry.

"Are you alright? Do still want to get lunch?" he asked, making me turn to face him.

"That would be lovely, thank you," I said, wiping my eyes. This guy must be a fricking Saint. Wow.

"So you never did say where you wanted to go to lunch," he said, trying to end the awkwardness between us.

"I know this small place but, I don't think it's your style," I said, biting my lip. "It's a Muggle pub called Lost Boys Original," I said, shrugging.

"I've never been to a Muggle pub before but, I'm always up for a new experience," he said, smiling at me.

"First things first. We have to get you into some Muggle clothes," I said, making him laugh. And so after a quick stop by my place and then the Muggle outfitters, Leo was surprisingly dressed in clothes not uncommon at a Muggle rock concert. We apparated quickly to the back of Ero's pub and when we entered, he was currently serving beer to a couple of University blokes while smoking one of his black fags.

"Quite an interesting place. Though I'm not sure why Muggles would want to spend too much time in here," he said, making Ero look over.

"What can I get for you Sir?" Ero asked, making us both turn around. "Ah, Alli. Fancy seeing you here. It's been what, two days since you were in here last?" Ero said, sliding up and over the bar. He smiled at me as he made his way over to us. Oh damn. He then came up and wrapped a heavily scarred arm around my shoulders. His black nailed fingers stroking the cloth of my jumper softly.

"Um Leo..meet Ero Morningstar. He's the owner of this pub. Ero this is Leo Lockhart," I said, mumbling.

"Leo Lockhart and I'll take a pint of…whatever you recommend," he said, holding his hand out to Ero, who now held me tight against his body. Merlin he smelled nice.

"Sure, come right this way and take a seat," Ero said, still holding me tight to his side. Merlin this was going to be an awkward lunch.

"So…how do you and Allisha know eachother exactly?" Leo asked when Ero finally let me go and went to fill a mug with beer.

"I'm her bestfriend and I happened to have comforted her when her nuptials to Albus Potter fell through two months ago. We practically see eachother almost every day you know. I'm her protector now," Ero said, just digging my grave deeper.

"Ah..well I'm sorry to hear that Allisha," he said, as Ero put the mug down in front of him a little harder than the norm. Huh..

"It's okay, it's done. As you can see, Al and I are perfectly fine," I said, looking over at Ero. He seemed a little stiff as he served the others.

Leo and I talked for a bit, avoiding the topics of Al, Harry, and his father. After eating Leo and I said goodbye to Ero and I decided to walk him back to the Ministry since he had walked me home and all that. "Well thanks for the interesting trip. I've never been to that part of Muggle London, see you soon Allisha," Leo said, hugging me.

I hugged him back and wordlessly headed back out. I was just walking past Al's office when I noticed the door stood ajar. There was a woman standing with her arms crossed. Natalie Longbottom…what? "I'm going to dinner with Alli tonight. So I'll not be able to come over," Al said, making her frown.

"But, you told me that you had nothing with her, that you didn't even like her anymore," Natalie complained. My heart started to get tight, my head was spinning as I watched her get closer to him.

"I don't, Alli and me are over. I'll never be with her again," Al said, taking her into his arms and kissing her. And that's when my breath hitched and I felt as if I couldn't breathe at all. The tears flowed from my eyes as my throat got tighter and tighter. Al doesn't love me and now he's with Natalie…I felt myself falling and then everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Things are still pretty hectic here. Life pretty much sucks. The next few updates will come a bit quicker. I hope you like them.**


	18. The Ero and Alli Show

Chapter 18-The Ero and Alli Show

When I opened my eyes the first thing that came into view was a beautiful pale man with Aristocratic if not slightly Vampiric features. His long black hair was hiding half of his face and his shoulders were slumped. His breathing was slow and steady, his long eyelashes sweeping across his cheeks. His eyes opened and then he smiled. "You're awake. How are you Alli?" Ero said, taking my hands in his.

"Um..I don't know..Why am I in St. Mungos, and why are you here?" I asked, looking into his stormy grey eyes.

"Apparently I was the first on your emergency contacts. I came here straight from the pub. Ewan says you had a panic attack and that you'll be fine after some rest. What happened?" Ero asked, looking concerned.

"I heard Al in his office… He's with Natalie Longbottom now…" I said, tearing up.

"Scoot over Alli," Ero said, making me smile. I scooted and he laid beside me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt nice to feel a bloke's body against mine, even if it was the body of my strictly platonic beautiful sarcastic bestfriend. "Al's just on the rebound, and you need to move on. We need to talk about your new friend too. Seems like a douche," Ero said, making me laugh slightly. For a while, we just lay there, listening to each other's steady breathing.

"There's nothing going on between me and Leo. He's Al's boss and my friend," I replied, breaking our mildly uncomfortable silence. What would his girlfriend say if she found out that Ero was practically spooning me in a bed at St. Mungos?

"He's still a douche," Ero said, making me laugh. "They're going to discharge you tonight after you've rested. And I've called your parents. They're on their way," he said, nuzzling my hair. It was moments like these that really made my heart ache for Al.

"Bollocks, you called my parents? Mum's going to freak out!" I yell out, making him cover my mouth playfully.

"You want a Healer to come in here and mistake me for a pervert, don't you?" he said, laughing.

"No of course not," I said smiling.

I turn over to face him, still in his arms and warmer than usual. Damn pregnancy is going to kill me. We both stare into each other's eyes for a long time. He really is truly beautiful, and I do love him. Strictly platonically of course. "We really do have to stop meeting like this," Ero says, flashing a crooked smile at me. I turned back around and my face burned, he was just too beautiful and I was too pregnant.

He pulled me closer, his hard chest and stomach warm against my back. Our legs intertwined as he took my hand, stroking it softly with his black nailed thumb. Well, his nails were always painted black. I was finally starting to relax, it felt so natural to be around Ero, to be like this with him. Even if we were probably breaking a buttload of friendship and relationship rules.

Just then the door opened and in walked Leo with a rather large and expensive looking bouquet of roses. Red roses. "Allisha I-Oh..Am I interrupting something?" he asked, stiffening noticeably.

I shot straight up into a sitting position while Ero continued to lounge on my bed. Oh Merlin, he's just going to make this more awkward for me. "Leo hi! You're not interrupting anything at all. Ero is my emergency contact and he came here to make sure I was alright," I said, hastily.

"Oh well, as soon as I'd heard about your passing out, I rushed out of the Ministry," he said, conjuring a vase and placing the roses into it.

"Thank you Leo, and the roses are beautiful," I said, relaxing against the pillows. I looked at Ero and he smiled another beautiful crooked smile at me.

"Well, Alli I'm going to leave you and Mr. Lockhart for a bit. I'm going down to the pub to make sure Ark has everything in control and then I'll be back to take you home after you get discharged," Ero said, getting off of the bed.

"Nonsense I can take her home," Leo said, making me frown.

"Don't be ridiculous. As Senior Auror you have to be there. And besides _I _am Alli's bestfriend so _I _will make sure that she gets home safe. See you in a bit Alli," Ero said, not waiting for Leo to react. And then he was gone. Just like that. Oh frick.

"Are you certain that there is nothing between the two of you?" he asked, after a few moments had passed.

"He's my best mate Leo. That's all," I said, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Mummy! Mummy! Grandad and Grandmum said you were hurt!" Tamsin cried running into the room. She was wearing her Muggle School uniform and her fringe had been dyed black. Oh sweet mother of Merlin. She ran straight to the bed and buried her face into my stomach before she started crying. I haven't heard her cry this hard since she was in nappies.

Mum, Mason and, Dad swept in wearing expensive custom tailored robes. "Please don't tell me you picked her up from school dressed like that," I muttered, as they sat in the chairs by my bed. Leo could have been wallpaper for all of the attention they were giving him.

"We were in a hurry to get here, of course we weren't paying attention to what we were wearing, Princess," Dad said, making me blush. Crap, crap, crap, Leo now knows that blasted nickname.

"We were so worried about you dearest. Your father ran into Al and explained the situation. He'll be on his way soon," Mum said, making my heart stutter. Double crap.

I stroked Tamsin's hair softly as Mason walked over and put an arm around her. I smiled at him and he smiled back sadly. He looks just like Mum when he does that. After they visited and realized that Leo was there, they chatted with him for a bit and took Mason and Tamsin back to Malfoy Manor. "Um…Sorry about that Leo…" I apologized, when we were once again left alone.

"It's not a problem. I do have to be going, seeing as you do have an escort home. I'll see you soon. Get well," he said, smiling that Lockhart smile. He bowed slightly before leaving the room.

"Well, you've had a lot of visitor's Allisha," Ewan said, walking into the room. He was handsome as he was when he was at the Wedding that never happened. Oh crap, he must think I'm a slag.

"I guess…um…how's the family?" I asked, awkwardly. Ewan has seen my girly bits and I helped save him by ruining his first wedding. What a history.

"Glenda and the kids are great. How's Tamsin," he asked, taking the seat next to me.

"She's dealing with it I guess. Hasn't asked about it but, she's strong," I answered, looking down at my hands.

"She's a tough kid, like you," he said, smiling warmly at me.

"Hopefully she won't make my mistakes," I muttered, blushing.

"She'll be fine Allisha. You and Al are good parents. You love her and she loves you. Now, you have time for one more visitor and then rest. See you again soon," Ewan said, getting up and leaving the room.

I laid there, bored out of my mind for a long time before another set of footsteps thumped into the room. I didn't look up I didn't want to know who it was. "Alli, I…Are you alright?" Al asked, making me squeeze my eyes shut. No, no, no no, I didn't want to see him. If I looked at him I would most likely start screaming and crying. I might even throw the vase of roses at him.

"Get out. I'm fine. Just get out," I say, still not opening my eyes.

"What? Alli tell me what's wrong? What happened?" he said, his footsteps coming closer. Oh Merlin he smells amazing. I can't deal with this. I open my eyes and look straight up at his face. He looks concerned and even a little hurt. He shouldn't considering he just told his new _girlfriend _that he didn't even like me anymore. I can't even think about him with _her_.

"Nothing is the matter. What are you even doing here? You should be at the Ministry," I say, almost bitterly. I was trying not to let on to the fact that I know what he thinks about me.

"I came here because your Dad told me that you passed out at the Ministry. Alli talk to me, is the baby okay?" he asked, taking my hand in his. This simple touch sent my heart and thighs into overdrive. Oh bollocks, I really love the prat.

"The baby is fine. I didn't even fall on my stomach. Ewan said I can go home tonight," I answered, just wanting him to leave. "I don't think I'd be able to go out tonight. I just need to rest. Tam's spending the night with my parents. You should go. Ero's going to pick me up soon," I said, making him frown.

"What? Since when do you hang out with Night's cousin?" Al asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Since we had dinner with them," I say, not wanting to get into the fact that I had spent the night at his place on the day of the wedding that never happened.

"Oh. But, he's a really rude bloke," Al says, making me mad.

"Don't talk about Ero that way, he's been an amazing friend these past months," I defend, crossing my arms. "And what about you and Natalie Longbottom? " I said, making him turn red in the face.

"What about her? We've been seeing eachother, so what?" he said, making my heart stop once more.

"And we've been broken up for how long? Barely five months! And what about Tamsin? Did you ever think about what she might feel?" I yelled.

"What the fuck Alli! You're the one that fucked Erien. Did you ever stop to think about what I would feel, or even Tamsin? Besides, you're the one getting off with my boss!" he argued back.

"I don't even know why I thought we could talk things out! You are an unbelievable prick!" I yelled, jumping out of the bed. I shoved his chest roughly and he grabbed me by the arms. "Let go you stupid arse!" I growled, as his grip tightened slightly.

"Why do you have to be so unreasonable?! Merlin you're metal!" he yelled. I struggled to kick him and then he kissed me. It was rough and angry. I could feel him pouring all of his hurt into it. I tried to pull away but, I couldn't. I was too weak both from the fall and from his kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ero's voice said, breaking through me. I pushed Al away and stumbled in Ero's direction. "Hello Albus," Ero said, smirking slightly.

"Um..Hi Ero. I…well I should go," Al said, before leaving the room quickly.

Ero's eyebrow rose and his smirk got bigger as he crossed his arms over his fit chest. "Well, Allisha. I had no idea that I would leave you with Lockhart only to find you snogging the pants off of Al. You little minx you," he said, laughing slightly.

"Shut up. I can't believe that just happened. One moment we're arguing and the next he kisses me. I tried to resist him but, Merlin I love him," I said, covering my face with my hands. Ero pulls my hands away from my face and smiles. A real smile this time.

"Alli he obviously still loves you too. Otherwise he would have stropped off as soon as you'd insulted him. Come on, Natalie is obviously a rebound like I'd said earlier. Get dressed and I'll be waiting outside of the room for you. I'm taking you home," Ero said, ruffling my already disheveled hair.

He leaves me alone and I frown. I'm struggling to keep or even pull myself together. I also have to figure out a way to tell my six year old that she is going to have a new sibling. How am I supposed to accept the fact that Al has a new girlfriend and that it is very likely that he'd want her in Tamsin's life. I can't deal with that. Fuck.

I change into my dress robes and stepped outside, in all of the recent chaos I failed to realize that I have a baby bump. Oh Merlin it's bigger than I thought! It's barely been four months! Why is it this big! "ERO!" I screamed, making him turn toward me fast.

"What? Why are you yelling?" he said, running to me. In his haste to reach me he slipped and fell on his back, his feet literally went over his head.

"Oh! Are you alright?!" I cry out, rushing over to him. I try to bend to help him but, my bump kind of hinders the process.

"Yes yes, I'm fine. Merlin Alli did you always have a bump this big?" he asked, as my bump basically bumped his face.

"Shut up! I know, I don't even know why it's this big, fuck!" I start to cry. Horribly. Ero rolls his eyes as I help him up and he takes my hands. When he's finally straightened up, he frowns.

"Calm down Alli, it has been four months almost. Now come on. I'm going to take you home," he said, still holding one of my hands. He pulled me along, past all of the staring Witches and Wizards.

This really has turned into the "Ero and Alli Show" as my mad mind has been putting it. We walked outside and there was his beautiful Harley, a Muggle vehicle called a Motorcycle.

Ero got onto it and helped me heave myself on behind him. "Hold on Love," he said, making me blush. He called me love….what did that mean?

"What do you mean by calling me Love?" I ask as he starts the motorcycle.

"Nothing," he answers over the roar of the engine. I couldn't help but, think that maybe he was lying. Or maybe it was my hope that he was lying. Oh bugger…I'm in love with Al, in lust with Erien, and possibly crushing on Ero. My life is so complicated…

**Sorry about the long awaited update, those of you who are actually bothering to read this anyway. I hope you won't get too mad for the temporary twist I will be putting in Alli's love life.**


	19. Warmth

**Chapter Nineteen: Warmth**

"Do you want to come up?" I asked as he helped me off the motorcycle.

"Sure, I want to make sure you get up to your flat without falling on your arse again," Ero said, taking my hand and tucking it into the crook of his arm. When did he turn into a gentleman?

"Excuse me, you're the one who fell on his arse" I retort, making him chuckle. We walked together to my flat in silence. What am I doing? I don't even know..He has a girlfriend for bollocks sake. Though to tell the truth I don't even see her around the pub at all. In fact, Ero hasn't mentioned her in months. Huh.

"I'll put the tea on," Ero said, helping me on to the couch. I watched him as he moved easily around my kitchen. He really has been here more than any other of my bloke friends. I watched him move around in my kitchen, every movement he made was graceful but, rough in a way. I don't know why I never noticed. I looked down at my bulging belly again and sighed heavily. Ewan was going to have to make a house call because I did not want anyone catching wind of my current situation.

"I think I have to call Ewan, I need to know why this bump is bigger than when I was pregnant with Tamsin," I said, looking over at him.

"That's a good idea. Do you want me to go and get him?" Ero asked, as he sat down and put the two cups of tea on the coffee table.

"Yeah I guess so, there's some floo powder in the canister on the mantle," I said, pointing over to where pictures of Tamsin and my family were.

"I'll be back in a flash my L-Allisha," Ero said, stumbling on his words. What, did he just almost say? I shook it off as he pressed a kiss to my forehead and disappeared into the fireplace. I just sat there in shock. Ero had been becoming nicer every day and now he calls me love and kisses my forehead…What? More importantly, I like it. This has to be the side effects of my mangled heart and the pregnancy.

"Allisha, what's wrong?" Ewan's voice broke into my thoughts. He stood straight in front of my fireplace, a concerned look tightening his handsome face.

"Um my bump is too big," I whined, as Ero stepped through the fireplace.

Ewan bent down in front of the couch. He had a rucksack of his Healer supplies. Ero sat next to me on the couch looking uncomfortable as I was feeling. "Looks like I'll have to take a deeper look," he said, looking strictly professional, with a touch over older brother face. "You might want to go and slip into a night shirt and take your knickers off," Ewan said, making Ero scowl.

"Um…okay," I muttered, turning beet red.

A few minutes later I was on my couch with my legs spread eagled. This was very uncomfortable. Ewan's face was practically in my girly bits. Closer than he had been when I had birthed Tam. Ero just looked away looking horrified and super uncomfortable. I looked at him trying not to look at Ewan's face which was partially obscured by my bits. I felt his fingers and cringed. It felt so wrong to be touched like this by someone I thought of as an older brother type. I took hold of Ero's hand and squeezed it affectionately. It instantly calmed the both of us. I concentrated on his touch and warmth.

And that was when my door opened and in walked the one arsehole I did not want to see. Or want to see me in this position. Bollocks, I really do need to learn to lock my bloody doors. "Don't you ever knock?" I said, angrily.

"I don't know how….What the hell is going on?" Erien said, finally noticing my current company and position.

"I'm getting a Smear done. Ewan makes house calls now," I said, making Ewan wink at me and chuckle.

"Is something wrong?" Erien said, thankfully not noticing the bump. Shite, I forgot he doesn't know that I could be carrying his unborn child.

"Just a little ill, I can't leave the house for a few days so Ewan came by to make sure I was okay," I said, wishing he would take the bitterness in my voice as a hint to leave.

"Oh for the love of Voldy's Moldy shorts. Allisha, you're having twins," Ewan said, making me, Ero, and Erien gasp.

"Twins? Are you sure?" Ero said, voicing my question before I could.

"I'm an experienced Head Healer, of course I'm sure. Allisha both of them are perfectly healthy, you'll all be fine," Ewan said, removing his fingers and snapping off the bloody glove.

"Oh Merlin, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant Alli? We could have really hurt you that night at the party!" Erien said, tilting his head. At this point I realized that my legs were still in the air spread wide open. Ewan and Ero were trying not to smirk while Erien and I turned red in the face. "Uh well um…I see your bits look lovely as ever Alli," Erien muttered, turning away.

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking about Alli's…bits…that way…" Ero trailed off trying to look anywhere but me. I lowered my legs and closed them a bit tighter than when I was sitting with Ero. His hand still warm in mine.

Erien's sapphire eyes trailed down and darkened when he spotted Ero's hand in mine. "Why should you care about what I say about Alli's bits?" Erien said, rudely.

Ero shot up, his hand breaking away from mine, I missed his warmth already. "BECAUSE SHE'S MY..friend. My bestfriend in fact," Ero said, ending awkwardly. I almost blushed. I'm his bestfriend. Did I want to be more? I don't know.

"Right I remember. Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like with your girlfriend and kid? Instead of here with Alli and Ewan," Erien said, in that Flint tone of his.

"I don't think my life is any of your business Flint. And next time you decide to come over make sure to let Alli know before just strolling in like you live here," Ero said, glaring daggers at Erien.

"What the Hell? You don't even live here! You can't tell me when to come over to Alli's," Erien said, challenging Ero's glare with an icy gaze of his own.

"But, I can. Next time you decide to pop in make sure you check with me first," I said, stepping in between the two of them. My back brushed against Ero's body while my large bump brushed Erien's hard stomach. My thighs flared up in heat and I had to concentrate to push Erien slightly.

"Whatever you say Allisha. Um…congrats on the twins," Erien said, taking this as his cue to leave.

"Well, I have patients to attend to at work. I'll come back soon to take another look. Take care Allisha, Ero," Ewan said awkwardly, before leaving through my fireplace.

It took another moment before I realized that my back was still against Ero's front. He was warm, his scent was amazing. Ero's hands caressed my shoulders softly it was such an intimate touch. So intimate in fact that it had me seriously wanting to kiss him. Oh bollocks, those were not thoughts I should be having at all. He's not even single, nevermind the fact that we couldn't possibly work out as a couple, ever. "Let's get you back on the couch," Ero said, squeezing my shoulders softly.

I nodded and we sat back down together. We sat together in an uncomfortable silence, for was seemed an eternity. Until, Ero turned on my TV and blue ray player. Then we sort of just cuddled up watching a very old movie called _Bram Stoker's Dracula_. After a while I sort of just drifted off to sleep. When I woke up it was really dark outside and Ero's head was against my bump. His breathing was light and steady, he looked beautiful. I tried to get up slowly without jostling him. Wasn't going to happen, if I moved, his head would fall into the couch cushions.

I looked up at the clock on my mantle and yawned softly. It was three in the morning. Holy crap, we've been asleep that long? I smiled as his face unconsciously nuzzled my bump. I really had to pee though so I had to risk waking him. So, I maneuvered away from him, making his head thump lightly into the sofa cushions. I thought he'd wake up but, he just shifted slightly and continued his soft breathing. He looked so like a beautiful Aristocratic Vampire in the moment. I really do need to stop watching and reading muggle vampire books and movies.

I went to the bathroom and pulled up my nightie realizing that all this time I wasn't wearing any knickers…BOLLOCKS! I've been cuddling with Ero with no knickers on! I rushed into my bedroom and pulled on the first pair I found. They would have to be my old Snitches knickers from when I went to Hogwarts. Such found memories in these knickers….NOT. My bed called to me, warm and inviting, it was a pull I couldn't resist. So I did, I climbed into my large bed and pulled the covers over me. I waited for the warmth to kick in but…it never did.

My bed hasn't felt warm since Al left…fuck. After a while of drifting in an out of consciousness I think I was right in between sleep and waking when I felt the warmth spread through my body. It was wonderful and after that I fell asleep for the rest of the night. When I woke up the next morning, I felt something poking my bum. My eyes widened, Ero…he was why I felt warmth. And at this point I've slept in the same bed with Al long enough to know that Ero has morning wood and his prick is currently what's poking my bum.

I turned over to face him, his arm still around me. His eyes fluttered open unfocused and still sleep ridden. And then they focused on me and he smiled sleepily. "Errr…Ero you're poking me.." I muttered.

He looked down and smirked slightly. "It's for you Alli," he said smirking sarcastically. "Honestly woman every bloke gets it, it's not like we choose when this happens," Ero said, rolling his beautiful grey eyes.

"Thanks prat," I said, making him chuckle.

"Sorry about the whole being in your bed thing, you looked cold when I woke up so I thought I'd try to warm you up," Ero said, grinning.

"I was and….you did," I said, grinning back. I think I'm majorly crushing on him at this point. We laid together for a long time, it was nice and I felt the warmth I've been missing for a long time. It was nice. Except for the being pregnant with twins and not knowing who the twins father is and crushing on a man who's so not right for me and has a girlfriend and son thing.

**A/N: Okay I know you probably hate me for leaving it like this and the whole her liking Ero thing. It's really not my fault. The characters do what they want without me telling them to do it. Hopefully you still even feel like reading it. Hope you like it.**


	20. Really Complicated Happenings

Chapter Twenty: Really Complicated Happenings

The smell of eggs, peppers, onion, bacon, and sausage permeated my entire flat. Who knew that Ero was an excellent cook? I was already showered and dressed when I walked into the sitting room. Ero had his hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and his shirt was off. He was just setting the plates down on the coffee table. When he looked up, he smiled sheepishly. "I hope the kids let you keep it down today. I'd hate for it all to go to waste," he said, making me smile.

"Gee thanks, me too," I said, rolling my eyes. I sat down on the couch and rubbed my bulging bump. I can't believe there are two in there. I'm so not ready for three kids. If the way my life is going is any indication, well these two new ones are just as screwed as Tamsin is. I really shouldn't be allowed to be a Mum.

We sat together, eating in silence. I was thinking about the fact that his erm…his…yeah…was rubbing up against my bum. I thought about the feel of his body pressed against mine, both at St. Mungos and here in my bed. For once I was able to keep it down, yum, yum. It was at this point that I could feel the warmth of his leg pressed up against mine.

"I'm going to go home and get some clothes and to shower up. I'll be back soon. If you need anything, Ewan said to floo him, I will be back as soon as I can get away," Ero said, standing up. I looked up at him, he looked hesitant. Veeeery hesitant, did he not want to leave, did he not want to come back? I don't even know.

"Help me up," I merely say. I wanted one last hug before he left, just one last touch. Ugh. Why was I feeling this way? He grabbed my hands and pulled me up effortlessly, my huge bump nudging his stomach again. I started to feel hot, really hot. I don't know what's wrong with me. "So…you'll be back? What about Wynter and Spirit?" I asked, looking up into his stormy grey eyes.

"They're fine, Spirit is a solitary kind of kid and Wynter is always so busy with Quidditch that we hardly see each other anyway. I'll be back today Allisha," Ero replies, squeezing my hands gently. I gaze deep into his eyes. Neither of us is willing to let go of the other's hands. His hands so smooth and warm in mine, so very wonderful.

He pulled me closer so suddenly that I made a weird squeak noise, his arms were wrapped around me and that's when I felt his warm soft lips against mine. I didn't have the capacity to think, or the strength to stop him. His lips felt wonderful. Amazing..Wonderfully amazing. He deepened the kiss, pressing my bump deeper into his hard stomach. His tongue massaging mine as he kissed me hungrily, passionately.

It felt so amazing, I felt as if the veil of depression that always hung over me was being lifted, Ero makes me happy. It felt so amazing to be held by him, to be kissed by him. That's when I felt it, and I know he felt it too, two tiny kicks against the two of us. My babies kicked…they kicked! But, they also brought us back to reality. Ero pulled away from me in shock. His black nailed hand covering his amazing lips. "I um..I'll be…back…later.." he muttered awkwardly before leaving. Fuck.

~*~*~Ero~*~*~

I kissed her. I kissed her. I. Kissed. Her. Allisha Malfoy. I kissed Allisha Malfoy. The mad pregnant daughter of Draco Malfoy, ex fiancé to Albus Potter. Me, Ero Morningstar who has been in a long long long relationship with Wynter. Someone I thought would be my soul mate til the end of time. Fuck. I am not this person. I am not a cheater. I was going to wait to break up with Wynter to tell Allisha how I feel about her. And now I've kissed her and probably pissed her off. I flooed to our apartment and frowned. Spirit was in the sitting room reading one of the many Edgar Allan Poe books I have in my library.

The kid was always more like me than Wynter. Hopefully he wouldn't be all like me. "Hi Dad, mum's not home," Spirit says, turning back to my book. Five years old and he can already read at a high level.

"Who's here with you?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He looked up from the book and frowned. "You're leaving mum aren't you?" he asked, in a solemn voice. Merlin he reminds me of my mum. She always knew when something was up.

"Yes, I am. It doesn't mean I won't see you. You know I love you kid," I say, pulling him onto my lap and squeezing him tightly. I didn't know if he would push me away or not. He wasn't the most touchy-feely kid. Mum said, he's just like I was. But, he didn't. He squeezed me back.

"I love you too dad," Spirit whispered, laying his head against my shoulder. I held him for a long time, Ark was watching him. But, he let us have our private time. We were pretty close, like brothers really. He was asleep when I put him to bed. Ark left and I waited for Wynter. She was just getting in when she jumped.

"You scared me Ero, I didn't think you'd be home. What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on my face.

"Come and sit with me," I said, looking at her. She was still very beautiful, her creamy light skin was flawless, her long curtain of black hair shiny and soft, and her almond shaped eyes were the color of chestnut. But, I no longer loved her. I love a petite pale, messy haired, violet eyed pregnant girl who drives me absolutely up the wall.

She sat down and looked at me. "Ero, I don't like that look on your face. You're scaring me," she said, eyes watering. I really didn't want to hurt her. But, it would be better if she found someone that could love her, that actually wanted to be with her.

"Wynter, I'm sorry. I can't be with you anymore…I'm moving back into my flat above the pub. I'm sorry…" I said, looking her straight in the eyes. I at least owed her that.

"You're finishing with me? Why? What happened? Ero explain this to me because I don't understand," she said, crying. Tears ran down her flushed cheeks, she looked terrible.

"We're too different, we're drifting apart Wyn. And I'm sorry but, I think I love someone else," I confessed. Again, I owe her this she deserved to know why I am leaving.

"It's that Allisha Malfoy isn't it? May was right when she said she would steal you away!" Wynter hissed, not wanting to wake up our son. At least she had the decency not to let him hear this.

"Allisha did nothing! I don't even know that she feels the same way! I just can't lie to you or to myself anymore. I'm really sorry Wynter. I'm just not in love with you anymore.." I replied, as she continued to sob. I hugged her tightly and she tried to push me away but, eventually she hugged me back. I don't know if we'd ever be friends again but, I'd try. For Spirit. We said our goodbyes, I felt terrible but…I also felt a terrible weight lift from my heart.

I flooed back to Allisha's and frowned when I didn't see her in her sitting room. "Allisha?" I called out. She stepped out of her room, her big violet eyes, innocent even after all that has happened to her.

"Ero, what's wrong?" she asked, in her sweet voice. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her again. She kissed me back, sweetly, passionately, I loved the feel of her in my arms. Her wonderfully amazing scent, the cute noises she made as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I left Wynter, I've been meaning to leave her but…I just had to do it. Especially because I couldn't pass this opportunity up," I explained. I had to make her see how much I love her.

"Ero..I..I feel the same too but, I'm so confused. I think I love you.." she confessed, making my heart swell. I kissed her again, Merlin she was beautiful.

"I love you too," I whispered, as I held her. I gazed into her eyes and I knew, I'd made things just that much more complicated for her.

**A/N: This chapter was definitely not the best chapter I've pulled out. Still, I hope it's not too disappointing. I'll try and get the next update out, as soon as I can.**


End file.
